Unknown
by hColleen
Summary: He'd been there as long as he could remember, couldn't remember anything else before; things had been this way forever and would remain this way…Until he was given a name. Even that name, he couldn't remember.
1. Chapter 1

Rings of condensation formed around where he pressed his three fingers to the window. His breath fanned the glass with fog as he stared out. With the lights on behind him, though, the glass only showed him his reflection and the sparkling refractions glinting off the slowly freezing raindrops clinging stubbornly to the pane.

"Just what do you expect to see?" a languorous voice asked behind him.

A shadow of a scowl crossed his features, reflected dimly in the glass. His eyes lowered, eyelashes blocking out the light for a moment, giving him a brief glimpse of shadows outside before blocking out the view. "Nothing," he replied, curt, hollow. He sighed, his breath fanning up to block his view entirely through the shadow mirror as he opened his eyes.

Sheets and bedding rustled behind him. "Then, come to bed. It's cold and anyone who happens to be out and looking this way doesn't need to see your naked body, glorious as it is."

His hand dropped from the window and he had to fight the urge to cover himself; that would only serve as amusement for the one behind him. He lingered a moment before closing the curtains over the window. While it was unlikely anyone would be looking into a fourth floor window on this type of night this was rapidly becoming, their sole source of heat was a furnace that the landlord kindly shut down at ten and started up again at six. He walked around the room, closing curtains, shutting off the lights, until he stood at the side of the bed, nothing else to delay him. He avoided looking at his companion as he drew the curtains around the bed, the sound of the furnace shutting down echoing through the ducts just as he climbed in on his side.

The soft glow from the artificial candle set in the headboard kept the enclosed bed from being completely dark. He knew he was being watched as he slid his legs and body under the thick duvet. He stayed on his back, near the edge of the bed, staring at the fabric of the canopy above him. The light wasn't strong enough for him to see the pattern, the colors blending together into a subtle landscape.

He could hear his companion turning to look at him. If he didn't look, he could feign meditation or sleep or any of a number of reasons for a non-response.

"This nothing of yours consumes a lot of your attention. I could almost be jealous."

It was pointless to pretend anything now. "What do you want?" He wanted to sound irritated, but it came across as tired, worn down. He couldn't even remember the last time he left this room, the last time he'd worn clothes, or even when he heard his name. He almost didn't remember it, had stopped thinking of himself that way. He just was. He also stopped really seeing his reflection; it sometimes surprised him to see bright red hair falling over his shoulders. The image in the mirrors was drab, colorless, a pale imitation of a face and body, only vaguely recognizable by shape.

"The same thing I have always wanted; you."

He could vaguely remember being alternately excited and disgusted by that statement, but he could no longer remember why. "you have me," he pointed out, his eyes still on the ceiling.

Black hair the violet eyes moved to block his view. The light wasn't strong enough to let him see detail, just eyes because they glinted with the miniscule light that reflected from the sheets and his skin. "Do I?" he asked.

There was only one answer he could give. The consequences of not responding properly were about the only thing that burned brightly in his mind. He reached up, wrapping his arms around his companion's neck, leaning in with an entreating kiss, his mind retreating to a place where nothing could reach him, a safe, quiet place. He knew what happened when he was there, but he didn't feel it. He knew they fucked, often leaving bruises, burns, various marks from restraints of all kinds on his body. He felt them after, but, in the morning, they were strangely gone, allowing him to continue to escape.

Something pulled him back from that place though. He tried to avoid it, but it sucked him into his body.

Warmth enveloped his cock, a wet warmth that rippled and sucked and licked at him. He blinked, a sound reaching his ears. It took a moment for him to recognize it as his own voice, crying out. Another cry reached his ears, but he didn't understand why he was making those sounds. His companion wouldn't do anything like what was happening to him, he was sure of that, but he couldn't bring himself to look down. He didn't want to know, was afraid to know for sure what was going on. It would only bring him pain again.

He cried out again and hands caressed him, his thighs, up to his ribs, gentle, seductive, promising much. But, those promises terrified him, caused him to tremble. He wanted to escape, but his mind was bound to his flesh. The touch would change, would become painful and trap him in his body, to endure it.

His body began to feel strange, hot and cold at the same time. The heat around his cock became more insistent, more demanding and shocks began course through his body, causing him to twitch uncontrollably. It was only then he realized he wasn't restrained, but he was afraid to move. He couldn't keep his legs still, though, his knees rising so that his feet could press into the bed, thrusting his hips into whatever it was that sucked at him. He cried out again, his body tensing, drawing tight before ripples of tension and relaxation expanded from his cock to envelope his body. He sobbed, sure this was some new kind of torture, as he sank into the bed.

But, tears would only provoke more. He had to get himself back under control or he would be trapped for more. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to regain control. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he didn't want it to be any worse than it absolutely had to be.

The warmth left his dick, but he could still feel weight on the bed, not moving. He couldn't look down, though.

"Why is he trembling?" a voice off to the side asked. He should have known that voice, he thought, but he couldn't place it.

There was more than one? When was the last time he'd seen anyone but his companion.

"Kurama, what is it?" another almost familiar voice said, the one who was on the bed with him.

Who was this Kurama? Why did it sound as though it used to be well-worn in his mind? He didn't move though. It could be a trap.

"He doesn't even seem to recognize his name," the other to the side said.

Was it his name? Was that why it resounded within him that way?

The one on the bed with him shifted so that it felt like he sitting on the edge. "He's been missing for five years. Even for a demon, that is a long time. Based on his reactions…"

"He didn't start shaking until—"

"His mind came back to him at that point."

He remained still. Maybe they would forget him, leave him, and things could go back…back to what?

"Back to him? What do you mean?"

He felt the other weight on the bed lift. He still didn't move, too afraid of the consequences, but he listened carefully.

"Why do you think it took so long to find him? Why did we have to actually see him? This isn't just some normal room and that wasn't just some normal obsessed demon. Nor was his physical reaction just because of what was happening." The voice moved as though pacing. "Didn't you feel it when we entered?"

"The barrier?" the other voice asked.

If he turned just a little, he'd be able to see, but he didn't want to know what would happen to him if he did.

"More than that. This is an extension of the Meikai. That's how he was here. That's also why we couldn't find him. But, it was an imperfect barrier. The windows in the room faced the Makai., though why, I don't know. Perhaps Yomi's idea."

Another name that should have been familiar, or sounded like it should have been.

"You still haven't explained anything about what it means when you say his mind came back to him," the voice near his head pointed out testily.

"In order to preserve what little of his identity is left, he hid himself in his mind." The voice came closer. "I think his whole identity is there, hidden. He only allows out enough to cope with what is going on. When needed, even that part retreats, leaving his body a shell that can't truly be hurt."

"You call this unhurt? He hasn't stopped trembling and he stinks of fear. How are we going to get him out of here?"

"Cover him, let him sleep. We'll see how he is in the morning."

He kept his eyes on the ceiling as the blanket was drawn up over his body. When the curtains were drawn as well with no one else in the bed with him, he turned to look at the curtain, following it around. The light was still on above his head, so he could see around the bed, enough to know he was alone. But, the curtains provided scant protection from someone who wanted in. He kept his eyes open, listening. It sounded like the two were settling on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Will his youki recover once we get him out of here?" the one who'd been standing by his head asked.

There was a pause. "Most likely, if his mind recovers. I don't know if it doesn't recover."

"Why did you suck him off?"

He waited for the answer, curious himself as to what it would be.

"Because the state his body was in, it was kinder than leaving him that way."

"Will he be the way he was?" came the soft question, pain in the voice of the one who'd been by his head.

Why did he hurt? What was being done to him?

There was an even longer pause this time. "I don't know," was the soft answer, almost too soft for him to hear.

He laid awake for a long time, listening, but all he could hear was breathing. They didn't even move on the couch. It was a long time before sleep took him. Even then, it wasn't a deep sleep. Every sound caused his eyes to open, though he didn't hear the furnace rattle alive again. When he woke, he was warm, too warm. He sat bolt upright, his eyes far too large in his face. He was supposed to be up before the furnace turned on. He looked around, but he was alone, unfettered, the curtains still drawn. What was going on?

Cautiously, he opened the bed curtains and climbed out, his eyes lowered, waiting for punishment he was sure would happen as soon as he showed himself.

But nothing happened. He raised his head after a time. His companion wasn't there. There was no one on this side of the bed, no traps that he could see. Slowly, he began with his chores, pulling back the curtains, making the bed. He didn't look at the couch until he was almost done with his chores. He froze, seeing two bodies on it. He couldn't quite process forms to know exactly who they were, but the two of them were lying together, the taller behind the shorter, holding him. Their skin looked wrong until he realized they were wearing clothing. They didn't appear to be awake, so he continued on, unsure what else he was supposed to do. This had never happened before.

He went to the dressing table, set between two windows, and began combing his hair. It was a lot less tangled than it normally was when he woke. He frowned. He couldn't remember the last time it was easy to brush his hair. He brought it over his shoulder and frowned at it. When smooth, it hung down far enough to cover his ass, brushing against his thighs when he walked. He ran the brush over the part in his hand, watching as the strands parted around the bristles.

"Good morning, Kurama," a voice said from the couch.

Startled, he looked over. The taller one was looking at him, the other still apparently asleep. The taller one must have been the one standing by his head, then. He swallowed, lowering his eyes. "I…am sorry," he whispered, not really sure how to behave with these ones. What happened to his other companion? Why had they slept on the couch?

"You didn't do anything wrong," the taller one said. "We brought you clothes. We weren't sure what you would need, so we brought clothes and food."

Food? When was the last time he'd been offered food? The only thing he'd been given for sustenance was a flavorless, thick drink once a day that was just enough to keep his body functioning. "Ah," he mumbled. There had to be a hook somewhere in this. He knew it; there always was.

"After you're dressed and have eaten, we'll get out of here," the taller one added.

He looked at the door. He knew he had to have gone through it once; he was inside, after all, but he couldn't remember when. "Out?' he whispered, turning to look at the couch, seeing out of the corner of his eye that they were upright. "Ah," he mumbled again, turning back to the brush in his hand. His lip found itself between his teeth briefly before he finished brushing his hair. It was important that his hair be smooth, required. If it wasn't, he'd be punished. When he finished, he turned to them, his eyes lowered, arms at his sides, waiting. It was normal for his hair to be inspected now, but nothing so far had been normal.

"Kurama?" the taller one asked, moving closer.

What was kurama? he wondered.

The shorter one walked up to him, into his line of sight. He tried to look away, but couldn't, not with him that close. "Yes?" he said, hoping the question was what was desired.

"Your name is Kurama," he said. "My name is Hiei. His name is Yusuke. You will use them, even when thinking about us," he ordered.

He nodded. "Yes, Hiei," he said, testing the word in his mouth. He opened his mouth and closed it again before asking "May I ask something?"

"You don't need to ask for permission. Ask what you want to know," the one called Yusuke said.

His eyes went to Yusuke and back to Hiei. At Hiei's nod, he asked, "The other?"

"Dead," Hiei's answer was cold, disallowing any further questions along that line.

"You're free now," Yusuke added. He sounded like he was in pain, or something Kurama couldn't quite identify.

Free? What did that mean? He looked at the table his bush rested on, frowning, his hair covering his face. "As you say."

He could hear what sounded like Yusuke starting to growl and could just see Hiei's arm going up to stop him. So, Hiei was his companion now? Was Yusuke like him, then?

"Let's have breakfast and get out of here," Yusuke said, turning away. He grabbed a bag from behind the couch and rummaged through it. "It's not much," he said, handing over a small package to Kurama and then to Hiei before taking one himself.

Kurama turned the package over in his hand, unsure what to do with it. He watched Yusuke and Hiei as they sat and opened the package. Slowly, he mimicked them, kneeling on the floor and opening the pack. Inside were two triangular shaped things, white, wrapped partially with a strip of black. He frowned, again watching the other two. He mimicked Hiei, who took small bites from the white, pointed end, moving his jaws up and down a few times before swallowing. The texture was odd, almost making him gag, but he took another bite. His stomach twisted oddly, almost making him stop.

"When was the last time you ate?" Hiei asked.

Tensing, Kurama swallowed then admitted, "I don't know." Not being able to give an answer was bad, he was going to be punished for it, he was sure.

"I see," Hiei said blandly. "Eat slowly." He reached into the bag and offered Kuama a flask. "Take sips between bites. It will help."

Kurama lowered his head. "Yes." He could almost feel Yusuke's restlessness, but was relieved that he didn't say anything. They finished their breakfast in silence, though Kurama was only able to eat one of the things. He folded the packaging over the other and held it out to Hiei. "I am sorry," he said, lowering his head.

Hiei took the package. "There's nothing to apologize for. You don't need to apologize or fear us. We will not punish you."

Kurama looked up, blinking at him. "No?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"No," Hiei said firmly.

"You're our friend," Yusuke added. "We've been looking for you…" His voice trailed off and when Kurama looked at him, his expression was pained. He started rummaging around in the bag again. "Here, clothes," he said, handing out a bundle.

Kurama took the bundle, baffled at what to do with it. Since Yusuke and Hiei both were wearing clothes, he couldn't just copy them this time.

Hiei took the clothes from him. "Stand," he said, lifting one of the pieces, a white bit of fabric. When Kurama obeyed, he held the fabric at his feet. "Lift one then the other," he said, slipping the fabric around Kurama's feet as he complied. He slid it up Kurama's legs until it settled around his hips. He repeated the cycle with a heavier, dark blue thing that covered his legs. Hiei stood and pulled some green fabric over Kurama's head, guiding his arms through holes and then pulling his hair out.

Kurama frowned. The fabric felt odd, scratchy and heavy against his skin, especially where it was close to his skin. His cock felt strange, behind held so close to his body, being rubbed so much. He tugged a little at the fabric, trying to get it to feel less strange.

"You'll get used to it," Hiei said. He looked over at Yusuke. "Let's get out of here."

Yusuke picked up the bag and led the way out of the door, pulling it open with more vigor than strictly needed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since they'd left that room. A week since he'd started wearing clothes, started eating, started being called by a name. It all still felt strange. He expected, at any moment, to wake up, to have everything taken away from him, that he'd return from that place to find himself still in the bed, the furnace about to come on.

They did let him wear different clothes than they first gave him, though, and they were more comfortable. He was wearing a long white silk tunic that tied at his waist and loose pants of the same white silk. The material didn't chafe his skin as much as the jeans and close fit underpants had. Though he tried, he couldn't get used to the feel of those clothes, despite trying to because Hiei had told him he would. Strangely, Hiei hadn't been upset with him when he mentioned, after being asked directly, that the clothes were still uncomfortable.

How was it that Hiei knew what he was thinking, how he felt? Even if he was careful to hide his feelings, Hiei knew.

They were at a place that Hiei said was Yusuke's, but how could it be if Hiei was their companion? It had to be Hiei's. But, since he'd been here, nothing really made sense. Yusuke told others in the place what to do while Hiei remained silent, usually not even in the room. He didn't understand how Hiei could be their companion if he left everything to Yusuke, unless he'd given Yusuke very specific directions before. Maybe that was it? But that didn't feel right, either.

There was more. His room was full of plants, lush and verdant, that seemed to like him. He didn't know how he could tell that, but he was sure of it. Hiei had told him to care for them, though the way he had phrased it had been odd. 'These were yours. They missed you.' What did he mean by that? But, somehow, he understood that they were his, that he had had them before. Before he could remember, though? What sense did that make?

His skin also tingled constantly, as though a current was being passed over him all the time, like he was walking in an electric field. It took a lot of effort not to rub his arms constantly, to not look around to see if someone was with him. He was alone most of the time, in the room that was given him. He was told that he was free to move about, to leave the room if he wanted, but he didn't feel comfortable doing so.

Hiei came to visit him, to be sure he was eating usually. He would avoid food, if he could. He didn't like how it made his stomach feel, twisted and heavy, but Hiei insisted that he eat something every day. It was getting a little easier, but it still felt weird. Mostly, he ate the onegiri things they'd fed him that first day, though sometimes, Hiei brought him some stuff called miso or soft rice. Hiei would watch him eat, sometimes talking about the plants, though his words sounded like he was repeating things he'd heard and didn't quite understand.

Yusuke came everyday as well, though he wanted to talk and tended to reach out for him, though his hand stopped short most of the time and he'd look away, blushing.

Kurama wasn't sure why he didn't continue; it wasn't as though he would turn him down. It's not like he even had a choice, really. It's what he was for, to be used. He wasn't sure how to convey this to Yusuke since he tended to get awkwardly loud after he let his hand drop. Kurama would ignore his attempts out of some strange sense of propriety.

This day, Yusuke came in earlier than he normally did. Kurama was still brushing his hair, still undressed.

Kurama looked over at him, brush in one hand, hair in the other. "Yes?" he said, his voice pitched to carry across the room but not be loud.

Yusuke slipped in, closing the door behind him. "Ah, well…" he stammered while looking around, his eyes finally settling on the brush in Kurama's hand. "May I brush your hair?" he rushed to ask, as though if he didn't get the question out, he'd never be able to ask anything else.

Nodding, Kurama held out the brush, tossing his hair back over his shoulder. "As you wish," he said, lowering his head a little.

"Do…do you really want me to?" Yusuke asked as he crossed the room. He put his hand on the brush but didn't take it.

Kurama looked at the brush. "You want to, right?" he said, confused about the question.

"Do you want it?" Yusuke insisted. "Please look at me," he added softly.

Kurama hesitated, afraid to obey, afraid not to. His eyes followed Yusuke's arm, not really seeing anything. His eyes met Yusuke's, ready to look away immediately. It took a moment before he could really see Yusuke's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was he saw there, couldn't remember seeing anything like it before. It wasn't the taunting, haughty look he'd seen whenever he met his companion's eyes. There was something different, deeper, almost as afraid as he was. He blinked and nodded, looking away because he felt naked, laid bare, which didn't make any sense because he didn't feel that way before and he hadn't yet put on clothing. "Yes," he whispered, letting go of the brush, turning his back to Yusuke.

When Yusuke's arms wrapped around his body, he tensed, eyes wide, choking a little. Was what he saw a lie? But, Yusuke didn't do anything but hold him for a long moment, his cheek pressed to his neck. Kurama was able to relax a little, his hands shaking. He held himself still, uncertain what was going to happen next. But all Yusuke did was brush his hair, taking his time, working the ends before moving up to smooth all if it into a silky curtain around his shoulders.

Yusuke set the brush down and caressed Kurama's arm gently. "Thank you," he whispered before leaving.

Kurama looked at the door after Yusuke closed it behind himself. He was confused; his hands were still shaking as he brought them up to hold his arms. His legs collapsed under him and his whole body shook, his hair spilling around him, hiding him. What were they going to do to him? How were they going to punish him? Was this going to be worse than before? Were they going to tear apart his mind? Were they going to steal even that from him?

There was a knock at his door and he pulled himself upright again, smoothing out his features, running his hands down his hair. He cleaned his face, surprised at finding moisture near his eyes. Quickly, he rubbed it away, wiping his hands on his on his legs. He crossed the room and pulled open the door. "Yes?" he asked when he saw Hiei there.

"If you're interested, we could go to the forest. If not, we can talk here," Hiei said without preamble, ignoring the state that Kurama was sure he was in.

Why was he being given a choice? Wasn't he supposed to be told what to do? They had been just telling him, but today, starting with Yusuke's strange request and now this? "Ah," he stammered. "The…uh, forest?" he asked.

Hiei nodded. "If you'll dress, we'll go," he said, stepping back out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Kurama stared at the door a moment before hurrying to obey, smoothing his hair again before he opened the door. They walked silently through the halls and out the main door, which he hadn't seen since they brought him in. He remembered Yusuke talking animatedly to someone on a rectangular device, using his name frequently, saying that they'd found him, he wasn't himself, and they refused to bring him some place until he'd had a chance to recover. He didn't understand it any better now than he did then, but he wondered if Hiei was going to take him to that other place, if they thought he'd recovered. He didn't understand what he had to recover from, nor why they were treating him this way. None of it made any sense.

But, why would Hiei tell him that they were going to the forest if it was just to take him somewhere else? Why didn't they use him? Isn't that what he was for? Were they going to start now? Why didn't they?

That electric feeling that had permeated the room was stronger in the forest, drawing a gasp from his lips and pulling his mind from his thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder, surprised at how far they'd come. His eyes continued around, following the tree trunks up to the canopy, unguarded wonder on his features. "They've missed me," he whispered, unaware the words had passed his lips.

"Yes," Hiei replied, his voice as soft as Kurama's.

Startled, Kurama looked at him. "Ah," he stammered.

Hiei shook his head. "It's why I brought you here. You used to come out here a lot. I thought it might be comfortable for you."

Comfortable? Kurama's hands started to tremble. What was going to happen to him? Why? "Why?" escaped his control.

"We want you to remember," Hiei said simply. When Kurama continued to look at him, terror lurking deep within his eyes, he added, "We knew you before. We've been looking for you since you disappeared." He looked at one of the trees before looking back at Kurama. "The three of us were lovers before, though that word is Yusuke's for our relationship. We, Yusuke and I, only want you willingly and will not force ourselves on you. When you're ready, when you remember, you are welcome to ask. You are also able to tell us no if you do not want anything. You can come out to the forest when you want, though until you remember, we ask that you don't go far and that you tell one of us so that we know where you are. Not ask us to go out, tell us you are."

Kurama swallowed hard before nodding. His stomach was twisting on itself and he wanted to vanish, to disappear. This was too much, too much information, too much freedom, too many new instructions. His knees trembled, threatening to drop him.

"Lean against a tree, rest a bit," Hiei said, pointing at the tree closest to Kurama.

Hesitating a moment, to see what Hiei was going to do, Kurama obeyed, part of him thankful for a simple order to follow. The tree seemed to embrace him, welcome him, a soothing anodyne to the chaos in his mind. He watched Hiei, still afraid of what he'd do even as he started to feel peace seep into his soul.

Hiei moved against another tree, sitting next to it. "When you're ready, let me know," he said, closing his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, giving every appearance of having fallen asleep after the words were uttered.

Kurama watched him a long time before settling against the tree more completely. He closed his eyes and the tree showed him things he didn't understand, but soothed him deeply, reaching even into that place that he had hidden himself. The trembling in his limbs stopped, replaced by an active type of relaxation. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, repeating the action over and over, feeling as though he were lifting something from his body, starting at his chest and moving down to his toes. He didn't remember, but when he opened his eyes, he felt more connected to himself than he could remember.

Hiei was in the same position he'd been when he last spoke even though the sun had traced a significant portion of its path through the sky. He sighed. "Hiei?" he said softly.

Red eyes opened and focused on him without a word.

"Thank you," he said, the words feeling so unfamiliar, strange, yet at the same time very right.

Hiei nodded. "Do you want to stay longer or go back?"

Kurama paused, but the fear didn't come back. "Back? I'm tired," he admitted.

Nodding again, Hiei rose. "Then, let's go." He started walking, not looking back to see if Kurama followed or not.

Kurama used the tree to push himself up, his hand lingering on the trunk, gratitude filling him. The tree seemed to accept and reciprocate the feeling, echoes coming from the rest of the trees around him, making him feel somehow whole even though his mind was an echoing shell.

The sense of peace remained through the walk back to the castle, through the meal that Hiei took with him, through the sunset and the night. His dreams twisted what he could remember with things that made no sense to him. He woke, twisted in the blankets, the sky still dark. The sense of peace hadn't completely vanished, but it didn't fill him. Frowning, he untangled himself and walked to the window, shifting the curtain to the side to look out at the forest. He remained there a long moment, just looking out, remember what had happened that afternoon, before returning to his bed. His sleep was calmer, quieter, lasting well past dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Every day, Kurama went to the forest, the peace he gained there becoming more a part of him each day. Yusuke came in most mornings to help him brush his hair. It was strange, to have someone who wanted to care for him without any return, without any demands. He almost looked forward to it, but at the same time he dreaded it.

Almost month into this new situation, he turned on Yusuke while he was brushing his hair. "Why don't you do more? Why don't you take?" he asked, his whole body shaking, his voice nearly a shriek.

Yusuke set the brush down. "Is that what you want?" he asked gently. "Do you remember what it was like before?"

Kurama closed his eyes, fighting to keep afloat in everything that wanted to consume him, the murky, almost remember things, the pain he'd know until he learned to hide, the things he knew but didn't want to believe were done to him. He flinched when Yusuke's fingers touched his cheek, expecting to be slapped.

Yusuke let his hand fall back to his side. "Kurama, I love you. I…you taught me sex was something beautiful, fun, enjoyable and so much more than just an orgasm."

Kurama looked at Yusuke through the curtain of his hair. "I did?" he whispered. Even as he asked, he knew, on some level, it was true.

"Yes, you did," Yusuke said, reaching out again so that his fingers touched Kurama's arm lightly. "I don't want to take, I don't want you to be afraid. I want you to remember, for it to be like it was." He gave a sad smile. "I want to see you laugh again, to see you smile like you were plotting something sneaky. I miss your playfulness, Kurama. It hurts to see you frightened and so…empty all the time. I wish," his words ground to a frustrated halt and his hands raked through his hair. "I'd give almost anything if I could see you like you were again, to know it would last and not just be a dream."

"Almost anything?" Kurama asked before he could stop himself.

Yusuke's expression was wry. "I wouldn't die because I've died or been close to it too many times to tempt it again. I don't want to leave you remembering and not be able to be with you."

Kurama thought about that answer for a moment and nodded. "I…I want to go to the forest," he said after a moment. "Would…would you come with me?"

A softer expression crept over Yusuke's features. "I really would. We used to walk together, when you weren't training me." At the confusion on Kurama's face, he clarified, "You were a great fighter, too."

The clarification only served to confuse Kurama. If he was a great fighter, then how had he been trapped? Why couldn't he escape?

Wards. There had been wards there and there weren't here. How did he know that? Kurama wasn't sure where the certainty came from, but he knew it was the truth. He also knew that there weren't any wards here, not any that would affect him. He wasn't sure how he knew that, either, but as he became aware of it, he felt something relax despite the fact that he was still confused and upset.

"When we're walking, will you tell me things you remember?" Kurama asked softly, pulling himself more upright, straightening, lifting his head. "Maybe it will help."

The suggestion seemed to make Yusuke happy. "Yeah," he said. "I can tell you how we met," he offered.

Kurama nodded. "I'd like that." He became aware he was still naked and, while it hadn't bothered him before, he felt self-conscious. "Ah, I need to get dressed," he mumbled.

Yusuke blushed. "I'll wait outside," he said, shuffling quickly through the door and pulling it closed behind him.

Kurama stared at the door a long moment before he pulled on his clothes. He ran the brush over his hair again before slipping out the door. He looked at Yusuke, who'd turned to look at him when he came out, and stepped closer to him, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

Blinking, color rising to his cheeks, Yusuke drew his lower lip between his teeth and brought a hand up to hold Kurama's arm, keeping his touch light, easy to escape. He licked his lips and returned the kiss, as gentle, lasting a little longer. He brought his fingers up to brush Kurama's cheek. "Let's go for that walk," he whispered, his voice husky. He stepped away, his hands sliding into his pockets.

Memories stirred in Kurama's mind, playing with the edge of his perceptions, not quite reachable, not quite where he could understand them, but he was sure he'd been kissed like that before, by Yusuke, and it had lead to more, but he couldn't bring up any details. He followed Yusuke, thoughtful, trying to draw those memories closer to the surface. He sighed, unable to tempt them within his reach. He looked up at the leaves, watching as the light shifted between golden and green as the wind stirred the leaves.

Yusuke leaned against a tree. "Where should I begin? With what I heard about you or when we met?" he asked.

The thinks that Yusuke had heard about him were tempting, but that almost remembered thing wanted to hear of their meeting more. "When we met," he said, his eyes focusing intently on Yusuke, watching his whole body, not just his face, not just listening to his words. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he knew, somehow, he'd see it.

Yusuke nodded, looking up at the trees while he spoke at first. "I had just become the Spirit World's detective when you and Hiei and another demon named Goki stole three objects from the vaults of Enma. You had taken the Dark Mirror, which would grant a single wish on the night of the full moon. You came up to me and asked that I meet you on the night of the full moon and you'd return it to me. In some ways, I was kinda stupid and trusted you; I got yelled at about it, but I knew I could trust you. I found out that your human mother was sick and figured that's why you wanted the mirror. I also found out that the mirror requires a life to grant a wish. When I found you on the roof, I told the mirror to take my life instead because I didn't want your mother to grieve you when she was healthy again." He looked at his feet. "No mother should grieve her son," he mumbled.

It was the truth, Kurama was sure of that. There was a sense of familiarity, but he couldn't exactly remember it. "You died before we met?" he asked, though he was sure of the answer. At Yusuke's nod, Kurama continued, "That's why you were the Spirit World's detective?" When Yusuke nodded again, he said, "I can almost…" He sighed, turning again to look at the leaves above them. "There's something there, wanting to be remembered," he said, frustration touching his voice.

"Don't force yourself," Yusuke said. "It took us five years to find you." There was guilt in his voice, pain underlying it. "Take your time to remember. We're not going to rush you."

"What…what is your favorite memory?" Kurama asked, wanting to turn the attention away from him for a moment.

Yusuke drew his lip between his teeth. "My favorite?" he asked, looking at Kurama then grinned. "The first time you kissed me," he teased. "Seriously, though, the memory that I turn to when things are rough…" He sighed, frowning. "It's more a series of memories more than a single one. Because you and Hiei are so important to me, it's a series of memories from when we spent time together, whether it was sparring or fighting together or making love or just being together, it doesn't matter much what we're doing, just being together."

Kurama wasn't sure when he moved, but he found his arms around Yusuke's body, pressing their cheeks together, just holding him.

Yusuke's arms wrapped around Kurama, tight enough that they both could feel the trembling that he was fighting to control. "There were so many times I was afraid I'd never see you again. It hurts so much that you were so close and I couldn't find you. Fuck," he gasped, burying his face into Kurama's shoulder.

Something surfaced, disconnected from other memories that were near the surface. "I held you when your mother died," Kurama whispered.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, shifting to look at Kurama. "You remember," he said a trace of what wanted to be joy in his voice.

"I remember that, but the rest is still…not quite in reach," he admitted.

Bringing his hand up, Yusuke caressed Kurama's cheek. "I'm glad you remember that, though. It meant a lot to me, still does."

A shadow of a smile curved Kurama's lips. "I'm glad. And, I'm glad I can remember it." Suddenly, he became very self-conscious and stepped back. He was relieved that Yusuke let him go without trying to stop him. The intimacy was becoming too much for him and he wanted to get to someplace safe, even though he was thrilled that he could remember something.

"I'm going to head back," Yusuke said softly. "Come back when you're ready."

Kurama nodded, relieved that Yusuke was leaving him alone for awhile. He sank down by the tree, breathing slowly, deeply, letting the peace the tree offered him sink into his body and as much of his mind as possible. The one memory that had returned didn't seem to want to expand beyond what he'd already seen. The rest were content to linger just out of his reach.

His eyes snapped open when a twig snapped and his hand came up…for what? Kurama couldn't remember what he was reaching for but he relaxed when he saw Hiei.

"I wanted to be sure you were alright," he said by way of explanation.

Something told Kurama that Hiei wasn't usually this concerned about him, at least not before. Since they'd been here, back, he supposed, Hiei had shown his concern, though he was usually silent about it.

"I haven't remembered any more," Kurama said, "but otherwise, I'm fine."

"Yusuke said you asked why we didn't fuck you," Hiei said bluntly as he sat next to a tree across from Kurama. "I don't because I don't believe there would be any benefit to it now. It would just give you an excuse to hide from everything. I will not see you in that state again."

The strength of conviction behind the words was almost a physical thing that Kurama could wrap himself in. It was warm and comforting, easing another level of tension. "You dislike hugging except during sex," Kurama said with a degree of certainty he couldn't explain. He couldn't remember actually having sex with Hiei, though he was, somehow, sure they had.

Hiei nodded. "You are remembering more. That is good."

With a sardonic expression, Kurama asked, "Is that what you came out here to be sure of?"

"And to see where your mind was."

Kurama nodded. Hiei would be able to tell, beyond his words, what the state of his mind was. He couldn't remember why he was sure of that, or why it was, but he knew it was true. "It's frustrating knowing things without knowing the why," he sighed, looking at the tree next to the one Hiei was leaning against.

"It's a good sign you're remembering. The why will follow."

Drawing his knees to his chest, Kurama rested his chin on his knees. "I've been having nightmares," he admitted. "Remember what happened in that room." He looked at his toes. "I want something to replace those memories." He wanted to forget those, but he was also frightened that if he forgot those, then the things he was almost remembering would vanish from him, too. He chewed on his lip, trying to get things sorted out in his head.

"You've come a long way, Kurama, to be able to say so much to me," Hiei said gently.

The urge to apologize and hide passed through Kurama, slowly replaced by relief and he was able to nod. He didn't trust himself to say anything else, though, wasn't sure what else he could say.

Hiei rose, placed a hand on Kurama's head for a moment, then turned to leave without another word.

Kurama watched Hiei until he went around a bend in the path. He stayed under the tree until sunset started coloring the sky, darkening the forest. He returned to the castle, meeting no one on his way to his room. He fell onto his bed, still in his clothes, and stared out the window until the sky was dark and dotted with stars, his eyes eventually closing.

His dreams twisted together the things he could almost remember with the things he wanted to forget to the point where it was Yusuke and Hiei would made his body explode with pain, who fucked him brutally, who made it so he had to flee from his body. He fought to get free, but his hands were bound to his sides and he couldn't retreat into his mind. He screamed, the sound not just echoing in his dreams but his room as well as he tried to sit up and ended up falling off the bed, tangled in the blankets, unable to get himself free as he ended up rolling half under the bed.

The door burst open and Yusuke stood framed in the opening, Hiei just behind him, both dressed only in soft, flowing pants, looking sleep rumpled. Yusuke sighted Kurama and went to his knees, holding out a hand. "Kurama," he said softly, urgently.

Kurama winced, flinching away, under the bed more, his eyes wide, unseeing. He screamed again when he realized he couldn't move away anymore. His screams twisted into a sobbing litany of 'no.'

"Kurama," Yusuke said softly again. "I'm not going to hurt you, just help you out, that's all," he murmured, repeating the words until Kurama's pleas became just a whimper. He then reached under, pulling the blanket, moving Kurama with it. Without touching Kurama, he untangled the comforter.

Once free, Kurama squirmed back under the bed, his dreams still more real to him than what was happening in the room. He wasn't even aware of who was in the room with him, only that his dreams promised him pain without succor if they touched him. It didn't matter that they moved away, they would get him if he ventured out. He was only safe where he was.

The next thing he was sure of, though, was the room was full of sunlight, the door was closed and he was alone, as far as he could see.


	4. Chapter 4

The nightmares continued nightly, Kurama waking screaming most nights, finding himself on the floor almost every morning. Most nights, Yusuke and Hiei came to his room, answering his screams, though he couldn't remember who they were or why they were there. Depending on how bad the dreams were, Yusuke would remain in the room, sleeping on the floor by the bed, Hiei just outside the door for the rest of the night.

During the day, memories continued to surface at random, not always related to what they were doing or talking about. Some of those, neither Yusuke nor Hiei could confirm since he'd lived so long before they met him, but they felt right, true, so he decided that they were, at least until he could confirm them otherwise.

"Who was Kuronue?" he asked one day, the name filling his head, but he couldn't remember more.

Yusuke, who was keeping him company in the forest then, looked over at him. "Your partner from a while back," he said.

"He died during a heist," Kurama added, the memory starting to filter up now that he had a little more to pull it up with. "He saved me," he said slowly.

"Yes. He loved you, I'm sure."

Kurama nodded and looked up at the sky. He could remember some good times with Kuronue. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked, turning to look at Yusuke again. "I don't want him to be in my nightmares. It's bad enough…" His voice trailed off and he looked away.

Yusuke's hand came to rest on Kurama's arm. "It's okay. Your nightmares will eventually work themselves out," he said, repeating a reassurance he'd given many times.

"Maybe if I slept out here," Kurama sighed. He'd thought it many times, but this was the first time he'd said it.

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said. "If you think it'll help, then we can try it. Hiei and I can keep watch"

"Why are you willing to do so much for me?" Kurama knew the answer, though. Yusuke had told him before, but something in him needed to hear it again.

Moving so that he could hold both of Kurama's arms, Yusuke said, "Because I love you. We spent five years looking for you, and I'm sorry it took so long, but we love you. It's only been a few months. You're making progress. The nightmares are a sign of this."

"How do you know?" Kurama demanded.

"Hiei's able to see your thoughts when he tries. Also, there's a healer we've been consulting."

A sense of violation flowed through Kurama. He did remember, just before he said anything, though, that he knew Hiei could read his mind, when he tried. It was why he wore that bandana all the time. The jagan. "Healer?" he asked, hurt he couldn't vanish in his voice.

"Yukina," Yusuke said. "She's been here a couple of times and we've talked to her with the communicator."

"I haven't seen her," Kurama pointed out sullenly.

Yusuke's hands fell to his sides. "She said it would be better until you remembered her, that you're going through so much in your mind right now…"

Kurama turned away. "Now you're deciding how and what I can remember," he spat out, unaccountably angry. Not knowing why he was mad just made him more angry and he lashed out at Yusuke since he was the only target available outside himself.

"That is not what I said!" Yusuke spat back. "I said you're making progress and we're not just blindly going about this!"

"No, you're consulting people behind my back and what's to say Hiei isn't deliberately deciding what I can remember!"

"Hiei wouldn't do that! If he could, he'd make it so you could remember what happened before!"

"Why doesn't he? Why are you making me suffer more if he can?"

"He can't! And what makes you think that five years of what Karasu did to you, being locked in that room that was so warded, your youki couldn't escape it, being starved, being tortured, can be erased in just one simple act?" Yusuke was shaking and wrapped his arms around himself. "Do you really think we enjoy hearing you scream from your nightmares? Do you think we enjoy being so careful with you, that we want to drag this out any longer than it has to be? Because if you believe any of that, you're fucking insane! Damn it, Kurama, we love you. This hurts us, too."

"Why doesn't he, then?" Kurama demanded, aware that he was shaking too, but refusing to hold himself, trying to appear strong for once.

Yusuke's mouth worked a moment, and it was obvious he was trying to get himself under control. "He said it would be like trying to build a sky scraper over a sink hole. That even if he did draw your memories up, without you healing first, that everything would just fall apart and you'd end up insane, really insane," he added, remembering he'd just accused Kurama of being insane. "That everything would collapse and your mind would be broken beyond repair. But, if you remembered on your own, then it would be strong, your memories and your mind." He sighed. "Yukina agreed, or said the same thing Hiei did without hearing him say it. And, I talked to a doctor in the Ningenkai briefly about amnesia, and he said the same thing, that it would be better for you to remember in your own time."

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, not sure where that name came from, but knowing he trusted him.

Yusuke swallowed. "Yeah, him. He figured out it was you and was very adamant that Hiei shouldn't help you with his jagan."

Kurama's arms wrapped around his body, openly shaking. "I just want to remember," he said. "I hate being this way, fearing my dreams, being afraid of you and everything. I'm sick of this. I don't want to be this way anymore," he said, his words becoming a plea.

Yusuke reached up for Kurama, touched his arm, and, when Kurama didn't flinch, drew him close. "I know," he whispered, cradling Kurama.

"Why did you keep looking?" Kurama asked, not moving to hold Yusuke or to get away from him.

"That tree you like sitting against, you bound it to your youki and told us that it would live as long as you did. It was still alive, so you had to be. We couldn't give up."

Kurama frowned, shifting so he could look at the tree behind Yusuke. "Why did I do that?" he mused, the memory lingering on the edge of his mind.

"Yomi," Yuuske said, the name itself carrying enough anger to set the air around them vibrating with it. His mouth worked a moment, obvious disgust and guilt twisting together with the anger. "You felt you owed him something, but you didn't fully trust him."

Kurama looked from Yusuke's face back to the tree. "It was my fault he was blinded," he said softly, slowly, the words coming as the memory slowly surfaced. "He…he thought he'd get his revenge on me by giving me to Karasu." He frowned at the images going through his mind. "He…tested the wards on my skin," he added, looking at his arms, expecting to see scars, though he knew they weren't there. He leaned his forehead against Yusuke's shoulder, images playing through his mind. "He wanted to hurt you, that's why I was kept in your territory," he added after a long moment.

Yusuke's arms tightened around him and Kurama was very aware of the anger that coursed through his body still, but, it didn't frighten him as it had; it wasn't directed at him. "And, unless I want to start an all out war, I can't do anything about it. All I could do was find you and get you back," he said, his voice as tense as his body.

Kurama was suddenly exhausted. He shifted away from Yusuke enough to look at him. "I understand," he said, feeling awkward , unsure what he wanted to say, how he needed to say it. "I…if it's okay, I need to sit out here a bit alone. Can you come visit me after you've eaten dinner? I need to think."

Yusuke nodded, bringing a hand up to caress Kurama's cheek. "Yeah. Do you want Hiei there, too?" he asked.

Pausing first, Kurama nodded. He waited until Yusuke moved away before walking to the tree he'd spent so much time under. It welcomed him, as it always had, but now he understood more why it did. He pressed his forehead against it, letting the memories that were still surfacing was over him. He wanted to scrub his skin, they made him feel so dirty. His knees gave out under him as he remembered what felt like everything about Yomi, their time before, when Yomi could see and had betrayed him, the failed assassin, their reunion when Yusuke had become a demon, the guilt he'd felt, though now he wondered why. It was obvious Yomi deserved what he got and more. With the memories of Yomi came the earliest memories from that room, how he'd fought, tried to get out, but being unable to touch the doors and windows—when had the wards been taken off the windows? He remembered touching them just before Hiei and Yusuke arrived—how Karasu had nearly killed him several times, how he'd been weaponless, there being no living plants in the room and his stash of seeds having been carefully removed before he'd been trapped. He curled into a ball, remembering Karasu raping him over and over again before he learned to hide himself.

The echo of a scream finally reached his ears and he realized he was screaming, his throat raw. He brought his hands up to muffle the sound, unable to stop the sound any other way. Blood flecked on his skin, unseen just yet. He screamed until all that came was silence, his face and mouth contorted in the agony that hadn't yet been eased.

A twig snapping had him scrambling closer to the tree, his eyes wide, looking for those who would hurt him. Black shoes and pants came into view of his frantic search. He looked up and Hiei was there, silently watching, something close to the agony Kurama felt on his face, in his eyes. Without a thought, Kurama flung himself at Hiei and clung to him while the rest of the memories he'd wanted to forget washed over him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing he was aware of was being in his room, the walls painted with rainy light, Hiei and Yusuke both sitting in chairs, both sleeping as they sat. How long? he wondered, turning to look at the window again. Why could he only remember what Yomi had done? Why hadn't anything else come back to him? He curled in a ball on his side, staring out at the miserable sky that matched his mood. His throat still hurt, he noticed as he tucked his chin to his knees. If it still hurt, then what had happened was real, some part of him reasoned. It was the part he'd developed to survive in that room, another part of him noted. Everything in his head was fractured between what he'd become to live, what he could now remember, and who he wanted to be, who he wanted to remember he was.

How long had he slept, if what he'd done was that? He didn't feel rested. If anything, he felt more drained by the dreams, or visions, that haunted him. He wanted to run from them, but he was so desperate to remember, he couldn't. His body ached with the tension that coursed through him and with the remembered pain he knew his body should have experienced. How did he survive? He could remember his limbs being blown off, his body being violated through holes that weren't there, left no marks. He rubbed his stomach, oddly relieved to feel that he was still dressed. There were no scars to account for what he could remember. Was it a lie? Did he really even want to know the answer to that?

A chair squeaked behind him and he moved just enough to see that Hiei was sitting more upright. Yusuke was still asleep, his head lolling back against the back of the chair. "Are you thirsty?" Hiei asked, his voice pitched just to reach Kurama.

Nodding, Kurama turned back to the window. He sighed, but it only made him aware of how much his throat hurt still. He pushed himself up just enough to accept the cup Hiei gave him and drink from it. It was a warm drink, aromatic with mint and other herbs that he knew would help his throat recover. He breathed in the steam between sips, looking at Hiei, questions in his eyes.

"Yukina is here. We asked her to come when you didn't wake up the first morning. She mixed the drink and will see you when you're ready." When Kurama raised an eyebrow at him, he continued, "I am not using the jagan on you. It was the most likely question and it's been three days."

Three days lost? Why did he still hurt? Why hadn't his body recovered already? Why couldn't he remember more? There had to be good times to remember. He finished the drink and sank back into the bed, sinking mentally into misery as he did. Was this all? These horrors? Was there nothing else for him to remember? What did Yusuke and HIei know? All he had now were questions, horrible memories and pain. He turned his face into the pillow, wanting to hide from himself.

The bed shifted behind him and he tensed. Yusuke was crawling in behind him, on top of the covers, wrapping his arm, still clothed, Kurama could see when he peeked, around him. "Love you," he mumbled, still sounding half asleep.

There was something familiar about this, something comforting, but it still frightened Kurama. "It's okay," Yusuke whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. You just looked like you needed a hug."

Kurama couldn't make himself relax. He wanted to be left alone, but his throat hurt too much to say anything. He turned his face back into the bed, tension rippling though his body.

"Leave him alone for now," Hiei said, his voice bordering between sharp and gentle.

There was a hesitation then Yusuke backed away from Kurama, letting him relax a little.

"Go, get Yukina," Hiei ordered, his voice still on that border.

Was the wave of hostility that flowed over him an illusion? Kurama didn't want to turn and look at Yusuke to find out whether it was or wasn't.

"He wants to help as much as possible, but you're not ready for how he wants to help," Hiei said when the door closed. "You and he were physically very close."

"He was angry at you for telling him to leave," Kurama replied, his voice ragged, barely passing his lips, painful. He winced, rubbing his throat lightly.

"If you felt that, then you are getting better," Hiei said, adding, "though, I would suggest not trying to talk until your throat no longer hurts."

Kurama nodded as the door opened behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a young maiden walking in before Yusuke. He looked at her then at Hiei. They were strikingly similar…she was his sister, he remembered vaguely. He was getting sorely tired of these memories that insisted on surfacing one at a time when they felt like it. He just wanted to remember who he was, what he was, where he belonged.

"It is good to see you awake, Kurama-san," Yukina said softly, moving to stand close to Kurama. "Your throat will be better in a day or two, so please don't try to talk right now. I will try to keep my questions to yes and no so they are easy for you to answer."

There was something very soothing about Yukina's presence. Kurama glanced down and saw Yusuke taking a seat on one of the chairs by the window. He still seemed sullen, but calmer than before. Kurama looked back at Yukina and nodded. But, why had he healed so fast before, to the point where there were no scars on his body from the things he remembered happening to him.

"I know it seems like a long time," she began and Kurama wondered if she was reading his thoughts, "but, I looked at the wards from that place, they forced your body to heal fast. It was a way of keeping your energy low and unnoticed."

There was a hardness in her eyes that didn't seem to fit the rest of her demeanor, but, for the moment, Kurama didn't understand it. Something told him that he did know why, but he couldn't put it together with a memory. He just nodded that he understood what she said.

"Once your throat is healed, I think it would be good to try working with plants again, to use your youki. I think it will help stimulate memories," she continued. "More positive memories," she added sympathetically with a gentle smile.

Kurama looked around the room, consciously aware of for the first time how many plants were in the room. The memory that there had been none in that room to keep him weaponless returned again and he began to understand that Hiei and Yusuke didn't want to trap him, had no intention of keeping him against his will. But how could they be weapons? His mind didn't seem interested in giving him any more information just then. He looked back at her and nodded.

"The drink has herbs that will help your body recover without taxing your energy, so please drink it. The warmth will help your throat, too." When Kurama made a face at her, she added, "I know you drank it just now. The next couple will not be pleasant tasting because of the herbs in them, but they will help you."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her before nodding. The one he'd had when he woke was very pleasant. He wasn't sure what she meant by tasting badly, but he would drink them. He wanted to recover, physically as well as his memory.

Yukina reached over and touched his forehead. "You will remember," she said softly. "The good memories will come back."

Her touched warmed him even though her fingers seemed cool against his skin. He could feel his entire body relax just a little bit and could feel energy flowing through him, though it might have been his imagination. He wasn't sure; it'd been so long and his memory wasn't very clear about what youki felt like. He closed his eyes and nodded. He hoped she was right. He needed to remember better things. Just remembering how he was torn down was far what he wanted or what he thought would be helpful.

It just raised more questions. What happened to Yomi since then? He knew, had been told, that Hiei and Yusuke had killed Karasu, though he'd been dead already. How did one kill the dead? He didn't think they'd lie to him, but he wondered. He'd have to ask when his throat was better. He wondered if Koenma had something to do with it.

"Here, drink this," Yukina said, holding out a cup to him. "It will help your throat and your energy level in general. It's better to not eat food until your throat is better, too," she added when he took the cup.

Kurama's stomach protested, surprising him as he sat up to take the cup from her. While he'd accepted eating on a regular basis now, he didn't realize that his body desired it now. His cheeks colored at how loud it was.

Yukina laughed, even Hiei's expression lightened. "Don't worry, it will only be a day or two. And, you'll have all the broth you want."

Kurama gave her a smile before sipping the drink and almost gagging on it. He barely managed to swallow what was in his mouth before giving her a wounded look.

"I am sorry, but the herbs will help numb the pain in your throat and help you recover without draining your energy," she said, her tone somewhere between amused and shy.

Kurama gave her a pleading expression then took a deep breath and swallowed the rest as quickly as he could without gagging on it. He handed her back the cup and Hiei handed him some water. He took it gratefully, swallowing the whole glass at once to clear the taste out of his mouth. He sighed, leaning back against the headboard, feeling a little queasy at the water, but he knew that would settle. Oddly, even though the memories he'd recovered were of hell, he felt more comfortable, more confident now. When he could ask the questions he had in his mind, they would be answered. He was sure of that.

He still wasn't ready for the physical intimacy that Yusuke wanted, though. He wasn't ready for that level of trust. He pulled a lock of his hair over his shoulder and began picking out the tangles. He paused, looking at his hair a moment, then over at Yusuke. He could deal with that much, he thought. He held up his hair and put a question in his expression.

"You want me to brush your hair?" Yusuke asked, hope in his voice.

Kurama nodded, shifting forward on the bed enough that he could pull all his hair over his shoulders. It took a little squirming as some of his hair was under him.

Yusuke got the brush from the table it rested on and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm…I'm sorry," he whispered, fidgeting with the brush before picking up the end of Kurama's hair and working on it.

Kurama reached over and placed his hand on Yusuke's head. Even though Yusuke didn't look up at him, Kurama knew he was smiling. He wasn't ready for any more intimacy than that and Yusuke seemed to accept that. It was soothing to have his hair brushed. When Yusuke was done, Hiei brought him broth and they went for a walk with Yukina when he finished. It was calming to be with them and Kurama didn't feel like lingering, though he could have.

Before she left, Yukina made sure that Kurama drank another bitter-tasting brew. He could feel it working; his throat felt noticeably better than it had when he woke up. He drank another bowl of broth and decided to crawl back into bed. He was still exhausted from the memories that had overwhelmed him.

Yusuke and Hiei hovered by the door, or, more aptly, Yusuke hovered and Hiei waited. Kurama held his hand out to them. He didn't want to be alone.

Yusuke crossed over readily and took Kurama's hand. "Do you want us to stay?" he asked. When Kurama nodded, he asked, "The chairs?" When Kurama shook his head, cautious hope hovered in Yusuke's eyes. "With you?" When Kurama nodded, Yusuke looked like he wanted to jump, to move closer, but restrained himself.

Hiei joined them, behind Yusuke as he moved to lay next to Kurama. Kurama reached over Yusuke and tugged Hiei over so that he was on the other side from Yusuke. They settled together, Yusuke's arm draped over Kurama and Hiei, Hiei's back against Kurama's chest.

Kurama sighed, feeling more at home than he had. He remembered being here before, in this position, but nothing else surfaced for him as he slept, dreamlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened to Yomi?" Kurama asked over breakfast a week later, after his throat was fully healed. The three of them had slept together every night because it kept the nightmares at bay for Kurama. He was slowly working on reconnecting with his youki and with the plants around him. It was a frustratingly slow process; he wanted something to just instantly be back. He was tired of the holes in his memory, tired of the ache he saw in Yusuke's eyes, tired of testing Hiei's patience, even though Hiei insisted he wasn't.

Yusuke looked at Hiei then the table. "Nothing yet," he mumbled. His face hardened then he forced it smooth again. "Exacting our revenge is a little more complicated because he is one of the three kings and to kill him could potentially cause an all out war." His hand tightened around his spoon, bending it before he forced himself to relax again. "That's why we had that damn tournament in the first place."

Kurama frowned. "I don't care about the damn politics," he spat out.

"You did," Hiei cut in before Yusuke could say anything else. "The reason you were with Yomi was political, and guilt."

Kurama set his spoon down, scowling. The plants behind him trembled in response to his emotions. It was the strongest reaction he'd yet to elicit from them yet. "So, because I was an idiot, I had to suffer?" he spat out.

"Now you're going to play for pity?" Hiei asked snidely.

Kurama's expression was murderous. "I don't want pity," he said, his words measured, the plants behind him reaching, belying his tone. "He stole my identity from me and gave me to that thing to be tortured. I want revenge."

"You're not the only one," Yusuke growled. His spoon snapped in his fingers. "But, I have to consider things like politics and, before we found you, we had to be sure that we could get you back."

"What has been done since you found me?" Kurama demanded.

Yusuke gave a smile that was harsh and somehow extremely attractive. "We took a page from your book. We're getting information to use against him."

Though still slightly distracted that he found Yusuke attractive in his viciousness, Kurama could see the wisdom in gaining more information. The plants behind him settled a little. "What do you have so far?" he asked, his voice more controlled.

"His routine, but nothing on how he managed to dredge up Karasu. Koenma says it's supposed to be impossible to dredge up part of the Meikai into the Makai or the Reikai." Yusuke stabbed his broken spoon into the table. "Mukuro said she wouldn't interfere provided that we did not disrupt the status quo, but she didn't want another tournament for control over Yomi's territory, but she also didn't want me to have it if I killed him. We haven't been able to talk to Shura to find out what he knows yet, either."

As he spoke, Kurama's mind filled in the 'who' to each name, though there was a lag, as though trying to dredge it up from the distant past. He looked at Hiei. "Aren't you with Mukuro?" he asked, confused by what his memory was telling him in connection to Mukuro.

"I am her lieutenant," Hiei said, nodding. "But, she knows better than to test my loyalty. She gave me leave until you were recovered."

"Beginning when?" Kurama asked wryly.

"From when Yusuke told me you were missing,"

Kurama looked at his bowl. "We met…when you thought I was your enemy?" Hiei nodded, though how Kurama was sure of that when he wasn't looking at him, he didn't know. "Your…sister. Yukina is your sister." There was a touch of relief at a more positive memory returning. He smiled despite the reason for the conversation. "It was for her you got the jagan." He tilted his head a little. "And you mastered the dragon," he added, his voice awed at what was surfacing. "We…we were…we were lovers," he murmured.

"Yes," Hiei said.

Kurama looked at Hiei and smiled. While the details eluded him, that he could remember that much after only remembering things that were painful was enough. He looked at Yusuke's hopeful expression and drew his lip between his teeth. "I…I'm sorry," he whispered. He couldn't remember any more of his time with Yusuke just then.

Yusuke shook his head. "It's okay. You were with Hiei longer. I'm sure you'll remember later," he whispered.

Kurama ached at how much hurt was in Yusuke's face and how strong he was trying to be. "I'll remember," he promised.

Yusuke reached over and touched Kurama's hand. "I know you will."

Kurama nodded and sighed. "About Yomi, once you've established what Shura knows, what do you intend to do?"

Yusuke glanced at Hiei then back at Kurama. "Depending on what Shura knows, if he seems innocent, we'll leave him in charge of Yomi's kingdom. We're fairly sure he doesn't know anything about what happened, though, based on what we have been able to establish."

Kurama looked down at his plate and nodded. That did seem likely. Revenge was something personal, after all. It wasn't likely to be passed onto someone else. Unlike his punishment, which had left Yomi blind, this revenge was personal. Yomi had been aware of what happened at the Ankokubujutsukai and used that knowledge to exact the most painful revenge on Kurama. How often had Yomi watched Karasu's sickness? Not that he could see, but Kurama was sure that he knew exactly what Karasu was doing.

Kurama forced his mind away from remembering again for now. "I would agree that Shura probably doesn't know anything. We'd also have to assure that he wouldn't take revenge for this as well."

Yusuke nodded. "We're working on that first. Once we've been able to establish that, without Yomi finding out, and he can hear almost anything in his damn kingdom, so that's been a challenge, we'll move."

"Does he know I'm free? You said I was kept in your kingdom," Kurama asked.

"Not that we've heard, but it has been a few months since you've escaped. We'll know more next week. An envoy is expected as part of our regular trade agreements. One of our spies is in that group. We should know more then. I think it would be best if you remained out of sight during that, though, so they can't report back that you're free. We have ways to allow you to observe, though, so you don't have to worry about being out of the loop."

"There are wards in the observation rooms," Hiei said, "to keep your youki from leaking out. You haven't regained enough control yet to be able to hide yourself yet. It will be easy for you to leave the room, but they will be there."

Kurama nodded understanding. He didn't have any other questions just then and the thought of being around wards again made his skin crawl. He knew Hiei was correct about his lack of control for now and he knew they didn't want to exclude him, but being near the wards again could make it so he couldn't ignore those memories.

Yusuke looked out the window and sighed. "I have work to attend to," he said, his lips twisting unpleasantly. He reached over and touched Kurama's hand lightly. "We'll have dinner together, if you want." The hope was obvious in his eyes, mingled with a complex of other emotions.

Kurama smiled in response. "Yeah. I'd like that." Yusuke's smile when he responded positively always warmed him. It was easy to say yes to Yusuke, even if it made him uncomfortable in general at times. He knew, at some level, that he would be able to accept his advances, had accepted them before.

Hiei remained with him after Yusuke left, unlike other times when he'd just been left alone. He sat quietly, almost allowing Kurama to forget his presence for a while, if he wanted.

Kurama looked at him, thinking, trying to feel out his mind and emotions before he spoke but ending up with a fuzzy silence in response. "Hiei, I'd like to be with you," he said, the words feeling awkward in his mouth. When Hiei only raised an eyebrow at him, he swallowed and tried again. "I want to try and make love with you," he said, feeling heat color his cheeks. The amusement in Hiei's eyes didn't help any at all.

"Very well," Hiei said, leaning in. He brushed a kiss to Kurama's lips. "If it becomes too much, I will stop," he whispered before deepening the kiss.

Warm, Hiei's kiss was warm, comforting, threading through his being and drawing him closer. Kurama brought his hand up, his fingers just brushing against Hiei's cheek. The warm flowed down his fingers, too, wrapping around his heart, making him feel stronger. When Hiei's fingers brushed the back of his hand, warmth slowly changed into heat and their kiss deepened from a mere meeting of lips to something more, something that held hints of hunger, tentative still as Kurama tested himself. He didn't want his mind to seek out that place, the places he hid before. He wanted to be with Hiei, not just physically present.

Hiei's tongue ventured to touch Kurama's lips, drawing a shudder from the kitsune as his mind fought against the conditioning of the last five years to remember the whole of his life before. Kurama gasped and pulled back a little, blinking owlishly at Hiei a moment before smiling and leaning back into the kiss, licking at Hiei's lips just before their lips met. When Hiei's tongue came out to greet his, he moaned softly. Something in his mind trembled and then all that remained was the kiss and how wonderful it felt.

With another moan, Kurama slipped his fingers into Hiei's hair, his other hand wrapping around the petite demon's waist. He turned in his chair so that one of his knees slipped between Hiei's legs, one of Hiei's between his. His mind trembled again. For now, he would enjoy this, but any more wasn't a good idea just yet.

But, the things that Hiei could do with just a kiss. When he finally eased back, resting his head on Hiei's shoulder as he did, Kurama felt more relaxed than he had since they'd left. Hiei rubbed his back, letting him enjoy this bliss as long as he could. He sighed.

Hiei rested his cheek against Kurama's forehead. "I could feel you struggle with yourself," he whispered. When Kurama nodded, he continued. "You did well. It will take time, but you've made a lot of progress. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I know," Kurama whispered back, not moving yet. He sighed again and sat up, tracing his fingers over Hiei's lower lip. "Let's go for a walk?" he suggested.

Hiei nodded, reaching for Kurama's fingers, leading him out the door and along the familiar forest path. They sat together under the tree, not talking, just sitting, holding each other, until the sun approached the horizon and it was time to return for dinner. Just before they left the forest, Kurama said, "Thank you. I know this is difficult for you, both of you, yet you are so patient with me."

Hiei stopped. "This is for my benefit as well," he said. He narrowed his eyes at Kurama, though there was still a certain softness in his expression. "I've spent far too long in your company to allow it to go to waste."

Kurama smiled, knowing that the words, though harsh, were how Hiei expressed himself. "Of course," he said, his voice warm with understanding.

Hiei nodded and led Kurama back to the castle.

Yusuke was waiting for them at the door. Kurama leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you, too," he said, brushing his fingers over Yusuke's cheek. The color that touched Yusuke's face, the warmth and hope in his eyes was almost too much, but Kurama was glad he was able to do that much.

"Anything you need," Yusuke promised. "Everything's as arranged as it can be for next week," he said, becoming more king than hopeful lover. He led them to the dining room rather than Kurama's room where they had been eating. "Though, it does require that we play host to emissaries from Mukuro tonight. She didn't come, just sent some of her lackeys." He looked at Kurama over his shoulder. "Hiei will make sure none of them works for Yomi before they leave," he said, demonic practicality in his smile.

Kurama smiled back at Yusuke, the same practicality in his smile. "Very well," he said, drawing himself up almost imperiously. He flicked his fingers through his hair, straightening it, making himself seem more confident and powerful. He tugged at his clothing a little, adjusting the way his tunic sat to emphasize the wiry strength of his body, adjusting how his hair fell to make it seem that the red was an accent to the white robes, a cape that fell to his knees. He could almost feel his confidence returning as he made these small adjustments.

Yusuke watched, appreciation and desire in his eyes. "I'll never get tired of that," he whispered, turning and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Hiei merely smirked and followed Yusuke into the dining hall.

Kurama swallowed, willing the confidence he was displaying outwardly to reach inward. He took a deep breath and followed the other two, his steps measured to be arrogant, assured, his face a haughty mockery to all those he looked upon.

He was able to maintain this mask throughout the dinner and the required entertainments afterwards. When it was time that they could leave for the night, he'd had more than enough company for the day. "I want to be alone for a while," he whispered as Hiei and Yusuke walked him to his room.

"Of course," Hiei said.

Yusuke nodded, closing his eyes. "It's been a long day. We'll join you for breakfast, if you're up for it."

Kurama smiled and reached out to touch both their cheeks. It was as much intimacy as he could handle. He fought to keep it from looking like he was running away when he slipped into his room. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the door, closed his eyes, and sank to the floor. His head sank to his knees and he trembled, wrapping his arms around his legs, trying to comfort himself. He looked up when a leaf of the broadleaf touched his shoulder. It was the most response he'd elicited yet, he thought with a wry smile. He reached up and touched the leaf, reassuring it that he was all right.

After another moment, he had enough control over his limbs to push himself up and make his way to the bed where his dreams were chaotic and left him waking up twisted in blankets and vines. Concentrating, he managed to get the vines to move with alacrity back to their usual position. That drew a smile and a sense of accomplishment. He was improving and it was encouraging to see it.


	7. Chapter 7

The week passed with Kurama on pins and needles. He had trouble focusing on his practice with the plants and ended up tangled in them almost as much as he managed to convince them to do what he wanted. When he went to the forest, he had to concentrate on keeping the plants from responding to them. If Yusuke or Hiei was with him and his concentration lapsed, the plants would pull his companion away from him. At night, if he slept alone, he'd wake tangled in vines, if he slept with Yusuke and Hiei, the bed would be covered in vines like a blanket, a slight improvement.

Both Hiei and Yusuke worked with him to try and gain control over his powers, but Yusuke was frequently distracted with court matters and Hiei's methods were almost as foreign to him as being able to use fire as a weapon was. He tried, but his body and mind rejected Hiei's techniques.

Kurama was standing in the field behind Yusuke's castle, between it and the forest he usually went into. Frustration rose to choke him. Yomi's emissaries would be there the next day and his control was worse than ever. He looked up at the sky, into the gathering clouds and closed his eyes. 'What do I do?' he thought as clearly as he could, not sure who he was asking, not even sure if he expected an answer. His lips moved with the words, though there was no sound.

He waited, aware of the feeling of his hair being pulled down to the ground behind him, aware of the feeling of electricity from the building storm, of the wind against his skin and clothing, his clothing moving against what skin it covered, the sounds of plants growing around him, even the sounds of those moving around in the castle, preparing everything for the next day. Slowly, as though growing from the ground into his body like one of the plants around him, knowledge of how to control his youki started to come back to him. He had to fight the sudden desire to move, to celebrate that return, concerned that any sudden movement would stop the growth, snapping the sapling before it had a chance. He felt his power grow with that knowledge, flowing back through him, suffusing him until he was more aware of it than everything around him.

When he opened his eyes, it was dark. He knew, understood exactly how to use every aspect of his power, felt confident in it again. His triumph wavered, though, when he realized that no other memories surfaced with it. He couldn't remember how he learned control, couldn't remember meeting Yusuke, couldn't remember most of his life. A wry expression on his face, he turned, knowing that Hiei was behind him.

"I see," Hiei said, understanding in his eyes. "It would still be wise if you were to conceal yourself tomorrow," he added.

"Of course," Kurama said, his lips twisting into a vicious smirk. "It wouldn't do to let Yomi know with a certainty that his days are numbered."

The answering gleam in Hiei's eyes let him see, though he already knew, that he would have an ally fighting with him. This time, he would take his revenge. There would be no chance for Yomi to escape, no chance for him to launch another plot. And, if Shura thought to continue with Yomi's work in his life, then Kurama would be sure that he couldn't continue, either. He would take charge, if it came to that. It was time to reclaim his life.

That night, the plants remained quiescent even though his dreams were active enough to leave him twisted in the blankets, his head hanging off the edge of the bed when he woke.

He'd just gotten himself back on the bed when there was a knock at his door. He wrapped himself in a robe and went to the door. It didn't feel like Yusuke or Hiei was at the door. "Yes?" he asked, peeking through a crack in the door, his foot preventing the door from opening any farther.

The oni on the other side of the door bowed obsequiously. "Master Yusuke sends his apologies to Master Kurama, but with the arrival of the caravan today, he is unable to attend breakfast with Master Kurama. Master Hiei is speaking with Master Mukuro and will be indisposed until the arrival of the caravan as well. Master Yusuke charged me with ensuring that Master Kurama had what he needed and was escorted to the observation room."

Yusuke had his staff well trained, Kurama thought as he said, "Very well. I will eat then bathe," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Though he knew it didn't matter to Yusuke and Hiei whether his hair was perfect or not, he preferred it to be straightened. It made it easier to cope with, especially at the length it was now. He looked behind the oni. "You did not bring food," he pointed out.

"It was thought best to see what Master Kurama would like to eat," the oni said, bowing again.

If Kurama hadn't seen this oni before, he would have been concerned. They had the same thing for breakfast every day, a traditional Japanese breakfast with fish and rice and other side dishes. Though, with the caravan arriving, it might be some time before he was able to eat again. "The usual," he said. "And please knock when you return," he added, not quite comfortable with the oni to have him just walking in when he returned.

"Of course," the demon replied, bowing.

Kurama closed the door and set to brushing his hair and tying it up into a pony tail. It swung as he moved, brushing his ass, but it would be easier to bathe if he had his hair up. He went to the closet in his room, sorting through the clothes there. While he had mostly been wearing the white outfit they'd first given him, there were many, more colorful outfits in here, mostly of the same style. He pulled out one that had red and gold dragons picked out against a sky blue background. The tunic fastened high on his neck and fell to his calves, splitting at the waist to allow him freedom of movement. The tunic was edged in a darker blue and the soft belt that wrapped around his waist and the pants that went under were of the same color. He set this outfit on the bed when the knock came at the door.

"When is the caravan expected?" Kurama asked as the oni set the table.

"Two hours, Master Kurama."

Frowning, Kurama took his seat. That wasn't a lot of time. "Come back in an hour," he said, picking up his chopsticks and rice bowl.

"Of course, sir," the oni said, bowing his way out of the room.

Kurama ate, lingering, stalling if he was more honest with himself. He wasn't exactly afraid, but trepidation coursed through his limbs like a living thing. Even though Yomi himself wasn't supposed to be with this caravan, it was his people. There would be something in what they said, the way they acted, that let him know whether Yomi knew he was out, would let him know how difficult it would be to exact his vengeance.

Even with his stalling, it still took only fifteen minutes to eat. He sighed and bathed, again lingering, but somehow only taking another fifteen minutes. He thought about washing his hair instead of leaving it up, but, no matter what he did, it wouldn't be dry by the time the oni would return. He rebrushed his hair and retied it up and looked at the mirror and paused.

He used a mirror frequently, but he couldn't remember the last time that he actually looked at the image in the mirror. His eyes were a bit wide, haunted, in a face that was pale, though a healthy pale of one who didn't take a tan. His hair had some golden streaks from the sunlight, enough to make the color look dynamic rather than artificial. He let the towel drop and let his eyes trace his shoulders, paler than his face from lack of exposure. There was a slight color change where his tunic didn't cover, a slightly more golden tone to his skin. His chest was pale, dusky nipples on his chest. He caressed his chest, feeling the muscles moving under his fingers as he did. He could feel his breath moving his ribs and abdomen, could see it as he watched his fingers trace downward. His mind no longer insisted that there should be scars—he now understood that the wards that had contained him had forced his body to heal so that his tortures could continue—but the skin was soft, sensitive under his tentative touch. He looked lower, though his fingers remained just below his navel. He looked at his cock, feeling a frown pull down at the corners of his mouth.

He looked at his reflection again, at his eyes, without lifting his head. As long as he was uncomfortable with his own body, with the sexuality represented by his cock, Yomi will have won, even if he did succeed in killing him. That wouldn't do. He needed to reclaim his sensuality, the ability to be with his lovers, to even be with himself. In the months he'd been safe again, kissing Hiei was the most erotic activity he'd participated in. He knew, though not at an actual memory level, but at an instinctive level, that he had been very sensual, even with himself, rarely going a day without some type of orgasm, whether by himself or with a lover. Yet, he couldn't convince his fingers to move, not yet. He needed closure, healing, first.

Yomi would have to die for him to reclaim his sensuality, he realized, his expression becoming grim as he lifted his chin. His hand fell to his side and resolution left its mark on him, from the tension around his eyes, to the way he held himself. He would succeed, whatever it took.

Turning away from the mirror, his ponytail swishing behind him, Kurama dressed himself, finishing just as his escort returned. Silently, he followed to the observation room. It was a rather interesting place, he had to admit, with its walls of monitors and comfortable looking chairs.

"Master Kurama, if you need anything, that panel," the oni pointed to a small set of switches next to the center chair, "will contact the kitchens. There is a drink cooler there," he pointed to a cupboard to the left of the door."

"Thank you," Kurama said absently, noting the number of plants around the room. "Am I correct to believe that this room will only hide my youki signature?" he asked, turning to face the oni who lingered in the doorway.

"You will be free to use your youki within this room, but not beyond its walls," the oni replied. "You will not be detected beyond these walls, even if you use your youki at full strength."

"And Yomi's hearing?" Kurama asked, vaguely remembering that the demon could hear anything in his castle.

"The room is soundproofed," the oni replied.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. So, it might keep Yomi from hearing him if he was quiet, he thought. "Thank you," he said again, turning back to the room and taking a seat. He heard the door close behind the oni and glanced over to confirm the feeling that he was alone.

The monitors showed the caravan arriving, entering the gates, the dignitaries leading the servants and wagons. Kurama's heart jumped to his throat as he saw Yomi leading the column. Anger and fear threatened to choke him. He knew. Yomi knew he was free! He'd come to claim him!

Kurama swallowed hard, forcing himself to calm down. It could be that Yomi didn't know yet, that he had joined the caravan to have a legitimate reason to be within Yusuke's kingdom. It could be he hadn't yet had a chance to check on his hole, that he didn't know Karasu was dead and he was free.

He watched carefully, trying to read anything in Yomi's expression, but he could see nothing in the insane serenity.

Another deep breath, Kurama forced himself to relax in his chair. Yusuke and Hiei wouldn't turn him over to Yomi, he was sure of that, so he needed to understand, needed to know what Yomi thought he knew.

There was an hour of pomp before Yomi sat at the table with Yusuke and Hiei, serving as Mukuro's representative. Nothing of importance was said for the first two hours they sat, negotiating minor trade issues, the transport of prisoners, minutia of running three closely bound kingdoms that were attempting to preserve a semblance of peace, despite the fact that they fundamentally did not trust each other.

Kurama was heartily bored of the proceedings and very glad he didn't have to be involved with them. It was bad enough watching them and being able to yawn and wander around the room as he wished. To be stuck in that room, without the opportunity to get up. He wasn't sure how Yusuke managed it, barely understood how Hiei managed. He found himself hoping that Shura would be capable and willing to rule once Yomi was out of the picture. He'd make sure of it, any way he had to. He would also ensure Yomi would suffer as much as possible. He spent some of the time during the negotiations imagining various punishments. Death, quick and clean, was too simple, too free of the true need for vengeance Kurama felt. But, a quick, clean death would ensure Yomi's death.

"My second-in-command would have liked to have been here, but he was indisposed," Yomi said blandly as refreshments were being served.

Kurama sat bolt upright, eyes widened, everything within him sinking. As Yomi said it, he remembered that was his 'title' with the sadistic bastard.

"It is a shame," Yusuke said, keeping his voice bland. "I have missed him. It's been, what, almost six years?"

"Yes, about that," Yomi replied, lifting his glass and sniffing at the wine Yusuke had imported from the human world. "You were quite close, weren't you?" he continued, looking at Yusuke over the rim of the glass.

Kurama became aware that his fingers were clenched around the arms of the chair tight enough to make the wood under the padding groan in protest. He forced his hands to relax, forced his whole body to relax.

"We were teammates and coworkers, yes," Yusuke said. He raised an eyebrow. "Is he well?"

Yomi raised an eyebrow even as he lowered his chin. "Quite well," he replied. "I shall be sure to convey your curiosity to him."

"That would be appreciated," Yusuke said as though it were of little consequence whether Kurama got the message or not. "I almost expected him today, given that this isn't a major renegotiation," Yusuke added, taking another sip of wine. "A shame he was indisposed. Perhaps next time." He set his glass down and pulled over the next stack of papers they had to get through.

Kurama sat tensely the rest of the time they were talking, watching, listening for any mention of him, but nothing else came up. His fingers were sore, groves left in them from gripping the chair arms for several hours. His whole body vibrated with tension when he stood. He watched as Yomi left the castle to the tents set up on the ground. While it was, technically, more comfortable in the castle, Yomi had insisted on having his own place set up on the ground. Kurama was sure that he wanted to be outside the castle so that he could more easily get to the apartment where he'd imprisoned.

There was a knock at the door and Kurama turned quickly, his eyes wide, ready to attack anything that came through the door.

"It's Yusuke and Hiei," a voice came through the door.

Kurama forced himself to relax, working his hands to try and relax his fingers. He pulled the door open just wide enough to allow Yusuke and Hiei to come through, closing it firmly behind them. "He doesn't know, but he will soon," he whispered, his arms trembling with suppressed rage and fear.

Yusuke's smile was vicious. "We have friends waiting for him at the apartment."

"Really?" Kurama asked, turning to face him fully.

"Really," Yusuke said. "They consider you their teacher, their leader. They've been working on finding you as well. The only reason we haven't let them see you is that we didn't think you were ready to meet them yet. After we've taken care of Yomi, we'll be sure to reintroduce you."

Kurama nodded. He started pacing, unable to keep still now that he was on his feet. He wanted to act, to work out the anger he'd felt for months now, years.

"They'll let us know when he arrives," Hiei said. "We'll be able to get there quickly," he added, holding up something.

Kurama tilted his head and looked at the mostly invisible circle. He reached out, touching an edge of it, frowning, the memory of what it was almost within reach. "Shi…" he said, letting the word trail off.

"Shishiwakamaru," Hiei finished for him. "His cloak allows us to travel from this room to where he is without having to cross the distance between here and there."

Kurama frowned. "Kuwabara fell ill of it?" he asked, not quite sure of his memory.

"At the Ankokubujutsukai," Yusuke said, nodding, grinning a little.

"Here," Hiei said, holding his hand out to Kurama. When Kurama reached out, Hiei dropped several seeds into Kurama's palm. "You'll need them."

Kurama looked at the seeds, identifying them absently, tucking them into the hair at the nape of his neck without thought. One, however, caused him to pause, holding it up between his thumb and forefinger. It was larger than the others, a barely contained energy that longed to be released and promised horrors. A smile curved his lips. "This, you went through a lot of trouble to get this," he said, the words directed at Hiei though his eyes were still focused on the seed.

"You used the Janenju to great effect before," Hiei pointed out.

"Yes, I have," Kurama said, rolling the seed around between his fingers. "It will do quite well," he said, tucking it into his hair. He looked between the two of them. "Did you have a plan or should we just improvise?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I figured we'd follow your lead."

"As long as you don't play with him too much," Hiei added.

"Oh, I'm in no mood to play," Kurama reassured him. His eyes were hard, cold, glinting with golden flecks.


	8. Chapter 8

The cloak quivered in Yusuke's hands near midnight; he'd taken it from Hiei after a couple of hours of waiting. "He's on his way," Yusuke said, a sense of wicked excitement in his voice. He pushed up from the chair he'd been lounging in.

Kurama looked at him from where he'd been dozing, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall next to Hiei. He had paced until Hiei told him to sit, to spare his energy for when they'd need it. "On his way?" Kurama asked.

"We added a new ward," Hiei supplied, pushing himself up. "It tells us when Yomi leaves Yusuke's castle."

"Why isn't it in here?" Kurama asked as he stood up.

"The wards on this room would prevent it from working, but the ones on the room Yomi had you in have been modified."

Kurama looked at Hiei. "When did you do that?" he demanded.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I didn't. We had help from Koenma to do it."

Kurama recoiled, running his hands through his hair. "I'm tense," he said by way of apology.

"We all are," Yusuke said. "Let's go." He flung the cloak out on the floor. "Let's go," he said again, stepping onto the cloak and falling through it. Hiei followed without another word.

Kurama hesitated, swallowing before stepping into the cloak. He fell from the ceiling, landing lightly, crouched, looking around. A shudder coursed through his body. Though most of the furniture was gone, the room remained the same in his mind. The bed, the oppressive aura, the walls, everything, felt the same. He took another deep breath and looked around the room. The couch was still there, behind it a blue haired demon and one that looked like a child—Shishiwakamaru and Rinku, his mind filled in—watching him anxiously. Between the end of the couch and the window, a redheaded demon whose expression should have been cheerful looked at him in anxious worship and hope. Next to him, an aqua-haired demon watched. Kurama just avoided the impulse to wipe his hands down his pants. "Touya, Jin, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru," he said, nodding to each in turn.

"You do remember?" Jin asked, on the verge of a wide grin.

Kurama could feel his lips turning up despite the anxiety he felt. "Not everything yet, but my memory is returning, yes. I'm sorry you all have been left out so long. I've heard you were helping Yusuke and Hiei to look for me."

"How would it look if we lost our teacher?" Touya asked, his voice cold, though there was a warmth in his eyes.

"We're just sorry they found you first," Rinku said, lifting himself to balance on the edge of the sofa. A nervous action, Kurama recognized, his smile growing.

"I'm not sure our fans would appreciate that," Shishiwakamaru sniffed.

Kurama's smile became a full grin. "Of course not. We can omit that from the retelling of the story and begin here," he said.

"We have ten minutes," Hiei said curtly. "Do you have a plan?" he asked, looking at Kurama.

Kurama tilted his head and looked around the room. "You and Yusuke wait there, I'll take the couch, and the rest of you can stay as you are," he said, moving into position as Hiei moved to lean against the wall by the door.

Yusuke hesitated then moved next to Hiei, leaning back, his foot up against the wall, the very image of contained violence and anger. His eyes snapped, angry, ready for action, a match for the contained passion in Hiei's form.

Kurama found himself rather attracted to the two, attracted to the potential for action, for violence, for everything he saw in their posture, for the memories that teased the corners of his mind. His smile showed that attraction and drew an answering smile from Yusuke and a warm glance from Hiei.

Nodding, he flicked his hair over his shoulder again and took a seat in the center of the couch, every line imperiously set, unconsciously channeling Youko to great effect. There was no hint of the tormented and broken figure that had left this room just a few months before, no trace of the nearly five years being tortured. He was the creature that had been summoned by Uraurashima's fruit in the Ankokubujutsukai.

"And then what?" Jin asked, propped up against the arm of the couch.

Kurama gave him a haughty look. "Then we greet Yomi with all the grace and formality due him before conferring on Shura the burden of rule."

"Shura?" Touya asked, leaning against the window frame.

Kurama glanced at Yusuke and Hiei. "I have more important things to do and I can still serve as the second, if needed." It would leave him free enough to do what he wanted to. He looked at Touya. "Unless you desire it," he offered.

Touya considered. "No, Shura can have the honour," he said blandly, his eyes returning to the door.

"We did miss you," Rinku said.

Kurama turned to look at him. "I know, and I know you searched," he said. "But, Yomi has been planning this for a very long time." His eyes narrowed a little. "It will be quite satisfying to watch his expression as he realizes that his plans have failed," he added, his tone light. "Don't you think?"

"Remind me to stay off your shit list," Yusuke said.

There was a bang on the wall and Kurama jumped despite himself.

"Chuu," Rinku said, settling on his feet behind the couch again. "That's the signal that Yomi's in the building."

Kurama nodded, retaking the pose he'd affected earlier, his eyes focused on the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Yusuke and Hiei were both ready. He could feel the tension of the four around him. It did look as though he were holding court, he thought, the corner of his lips turning up at the thought.

His eyes focused on the doorknob as it began turning. He was a little surprised that there hadn't been some type of code in place, or perhaps it was merely an arranged time. Whatever it was, Yomi was supremely confident of what he was going to find when he opened the door.

The door opened and Yomi froze, frowning in the room, his sightless eyes tensing, his eyebrows drawing together. "Yusuke, Hiei," he said, turning slightly toward them, stepping farther into the room.

Yusuke pushed the door closed, raising an eye at the lack of resistance. "Yes, Yomi. You seem to be exploring my kingdom a little late, don't you think?"

"I would have to agree," Kurama said from where he said.

Yomi turned, his motions controlled, his expression tight. "Kurama, what a pleasant surprise," he managed smoothly.

"A surprise?" Jin spat, silencing when Kurama raised a hand.

"And your disciples," Yomi added. "I didn't expect to find you here," he said.

"Oh?" Kurama asked. "Which of us? Surely I am included in that list of ones you did not expect. Surely you didn't leave me here, trapped, warded, with Karasu to torture me in an attempt to break me."

Yomi swallowed. "Such weighty accusations," he said, a touch of tension in his voice.

"Then, tell us why you're here," Yusuke challenged. "This is my kingdom and there are many suspicious things about this room I'd like explained. If what he says is wrong, then please clarify it for me."

Though he knew the timing was bad, Kurama couldn't help but find Yusuke very desirable the way he was handling himself now. "I would like to know as well," he added, his tone still pleasant.

Yomi face smoothed over, his posture straightening. "As would I," he said, his tone suave.

"You're going to claim not to have come here voluntarily?" Kurama asked. He wasn't surprised, more disgusted at the ploy Yomi was attempting, but he kept it out of his voice, off his face.

When Yomi didn't answer, Yusuke pressed, "You're going to tell us that you didn't come here of your own accord?"

Yomi turned to face Yusuke. "I don't understand your question," he said.

Kurama rose and he knew Yomi's attention was focused on him even though he didn't turn to face him. "You can either tell us of your own accord or we can offer assistance," he said, his voice still light, calm. He reached into his hair, avoiding the janenju for a simple dream flower, one that would loosen Yomi's tongue. He was going to make Yomi suffer as much as possible before trapping him within the janenju. A remembered burst of energy brought the flower into bloom, and it reached out toward Yomi, its small, pink blossoms facing him. Kurama could see out of the corner of his eye that both Yusuke and Hiei were pleased with him.

Yomi backed away as much as the room would allow him to, but he wasn't that far into the room, he ran into the wall in half a step.

A smirk toyed with Kurama's lips before his expression cleared again. "Afraid of a flower?" he asked, his entire manner supercilious.

Yomi tilted his head, trying to match Kurama's attitude. "A flower in your hands is never quite a flower," he said.

"That would explain why there was absolutely no plant life in this room," Kurama said, taking a step closer, keeping the plants between him and Yomi. He could smell fear coming off the horned demon, but it wasn't nearly enough. "What I'd like to know is why Karasu? Why here?"

Yomi tried to pull off looking down his nose at Kurama, but the effect was mitigated by the fact he was pressed against the corner between the wall and the door as firmly as possible.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Defend yourself? Fight me?" Kurama asked. "Has your bravado failed you since the first phase of your plan didn't work out? Or is there something else about this room that you can't risk having discovered by its destruction?" He narrowed his eyes. "Or is it that you're trying to find a weapon? One of the wards in the wall? Can't you take me in a fight, Yomi?"

"Seven against one?" Yomi asked, trying to turn the shame to Kurama. "Are you that much of a coward?"

"Seven against one?" Kurama laughed. "No, Yomi, it is just you and me, no one else will join in. You know me better than that." He caused the flower to caress Yomi's cheek, enjoying how he flinched. "I will not allow anyone else to touch you this time." Something in Kurama's tone caused a shiver to course through Yomi's body and the others to step back. "Are you going to admit your guilt by not fighting?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes. "There's more to this room, more that you don't want Enki finding out about, isn't there? More than just bringing Karasu from the Meikai, more than just warding me within Yusuke's territory."

Yomi lunged at Kurama with a growl. There wasn't much room for him to prepare a proper attack, so it was more as though he threw himself at Kurama, trying to get behind him.

Kurama encouraged the dream flower to wrap around Yomi, his free hand going to his hair and drawing out a rose seed. This weapon he remembered, was so very familiar he felt himself calling it out before he'd consciously identified the seed. The whip came around and wrapped itself around Yomi's neck. "There is, isn't there, something you don't want Enki knowing about." He pulled on the whip, pulling Yomi's body back with it, throwing him against the wall again.

There was a shock through Kurama's body as Yomi hit the wall and his eyes narrowed, flashing more gold than they had. "I see," he said, his voice cold. "Duck," he said to the others and swung his whip over his head, destroying the walls. It was a little disappointing that Yomi obeyed the command, just barely getting below the arc of the whip as it passed him. Plaster, stone, wood all flew, filling the room until a crackle of purple energy showed. "Oh, Yomi, you've been a bad boy, haven't you?" Kurama said, narrowing his eyes at the crackling barrier. He knelt, pressing his whip into Yomi's chin, forcing him to look at him though it wouldn't do anything. The humiliation was the point. "Just how did you draw the Meikai into the Makai, Yomi? And in Yusuke's kingdom? So that if it was found, he'd be blamed?" Kurama tsked, forcing Yomi's head back. "And you fed it off of my youki, didn't you?" He could feel Yomi's youki building up, and being pulled into the wall. His lips curved into a smirk. "Oh, and now it feeds off of your youki. That is why you don't attack." He moved the whip so it traced Yomi's cheek and then across his eyes. "That won't satisfy me," he said, his voice cold. "Let's go outside and fight properly," he said. He wouldn't be satisfied beating Yomi in this room, not like this. Yomi had to suffer, in equal measure to what Kurama had suffered in these five years.

"Fine," Yomi spat.

"You would like that," Kurama said, looking at the barrier over Yomi's head. "This barrier is quite ingenious," he mused. "It is what caused my body to heal so rapidly, isn't it? Not the wards, but this," he said, turning back to Yomi, enjoying the look of discomfort on his face. "It also feeds off the strongest youki in the room, doesn't it? Which is why you're not attacking me. You can't attack with youki, you've been trying, but you won't attack me physically because you believe I can beat you, even after being locked in this room for five years. That was why you wanted me as your second," he said, pulling his whip off Yomi's neck, flinging him against the wall. "If Yusuke or Hiei or the others were to try to attack right now, it would feed off them, but since my plants take less energy than your attacks, I can still attack and beat you in a fight." He tilted his head. "You never learned how to keep yourself under cover, did you?" he asked with a smirk. "That was one thing that kept you from being a good thief, not being able to control yourself."

Yomi scowled. "You don't know what you're talking about," he spat out. "This isn't my territory."

"Of course not," Kurama agreed. "If it were in your territory, Enki wouldn't ask questions when and if it failed. But, in Yusuke's territory, with a demon from the Meikai, he wouldn't question that, either, and that was your plan, to try and continue to tear me down. You intended to have Karasu break me and then remind me of my relationship, pointing out that I was in his territory, so he must have put me there when I visited, to make yourself a hero. That was your plan, wasn't it? To break me and make me into something that would fawn and serve your pleasures without question."

Trying to look appalled, Yomi pushed himself closer to the door, away from Kurama. "I don't know what you're talking about," he spat out.

Kurama laughed, setting the dream flower on the ground and watched it wither. "Of course you don't. Why would you know your own plans? I'm surprised it took you a thousand years to come up with so little." He shook his head, his hair brushing the floor. "Oh, Yomi, such a waste of energy, of time. You spent the whole time just learning to make one barrier, to summon one demon that I fought and defeated once, to try and frame my current partners, didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes. "As well as killing Kuronue and sending the bounty hunters after me." He smiled, cold, hard, sharp. "You also are responsible for the illness that my human mother suffered, and that is why the doctors couldn't find a cure or a cause for it." He leaned back a little, pressing the butt of the whip to Yomi's throat. "Feel free to deny anything that isn't true." He waited while Yomi choked, watched the flow of his energy as Yomi tried to draw up enough energy to attack him. "How long does it take for you to figure out that the more you try to attack, the more the room draws on your energy?"

Yomi snarled. "Shut up. You have no right to speak."

"No right to speak?" Kurama laughed. "I have no right to speak after all that you've done to me, not just now, but before I sent the assassin after you. Your betrayal, your failure and all you suffered was blindness. I did not trap you, did not try to destroy your mind." He smirked. "You're still trying to attack the wrong way," he said, feeling the flow of energy from Yomi. "You spent a thousand years planning this and you can't even remember the pitfalls of your traps. I am ashamed that I ever considered you worthy of being in my group at all."

Yomi lunged, his hands out, reaching for Kurama's neck.

Laughing, Kurama threw Yomi. "It's about time you did something," he said, drawing his whip back into seed form since Yomi had finally drawn back on his energy flow. He stood, watchful as Yomi stumbled and found his feet again and turned. "How does it feel to have all your plans, a thousand years worth, undone in less than ten minutes?"

Yomi lunged again, this time managing to capture Kurama's arm. He snarled at Kuram, pulling him closer. "You haven't undone anything," he snarled. "There is nothing to be undone."

"Now you deny it? A little late, don't you think? You should have said something when I was talking, then I might have believed you."

"What do I care what you believe?" Yomi spat out, seeking a better hold on Kurama.

"You made me your second, that would imply that you care at some level," Kurama pointed out. Even as he spoke, he was surprised that none of the others had said anything yet, especially Yusuke. He was also gratified that he could remember that "But, that was only so you could watch me, have me under your thumb so that you could enact your ridiculous plan for revenge." Once Yomi had a proper hold on him, though not the one that he was looking for, Kurama moved, flinging him over his hip and into the wall head first. He glanced at Hiei and Yusuke and saw the approval on their faces and felt a thrill course through his body.

Yomi caught his balance, but not before he hit the wall. He flared, as though attempting to draw up energy to attack.

Kurama used Yomi's action to draw his whip out again. "Foolish," he said, lashing at Yomi's chest.

Ducking, Yomi snarled at Kurama. The whip just caught the tops of his horns, just breaking the skin. "You are the fool, to think you could possibly be that important."

"I don't think, I know, Yomi. You're transparent." Kurama used Yomi's flare of anger to coax a vine to bring the janenju seed to his hand. He was tired of playing and Yomi was angry enough to be stupid enough to cover the energy needed to sprout the tree and once it was begun, it wouldn't matter if the barrier was there or not, the tree would continue to grow, though he would need to bring down the barrier for it to continue to grow. Then he wondered why Yomi didn't. "You also don't want Enki to know about this barrier." He curled his fist around the seed. "Enki will know and will know who is responsible."

"You can't bring it down," Yomi snarled. Once more, he lunged at Kurama once again.

Kurama brought up his hands, thrusting against Yomi's chest. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked sharply. But, he expected Yomi to attack so directly; he was angry, not even remembering that the room would strip him of his ability to attack with yoki since he kept trying to use his yoki. Kurama intended to keep him this way until the tree was well enough established to live on its own.

"You can't bring it down," Yomi snarled again. "You don't know what will happen," he added, rubbing his chest as he glared at Kurama.

"This is an extension of the Meikai. If it were to be brought down improperly while we are in it, it would create a hole between the two. But, if brought down properly, then nothing would happen." He tilted his head, watching as Yomi let his hand fall back to his side. "And, I know who you hired for this and I know that she leaves a back door in her barriers." Since Yomi didn't look convinced, Kurama added a name, one that he knew Yomi would recognize and no one else in the room would know, enjoying the way Yomi blanched at the sound of it. "So, I do know how to get out of here safely," he said.

It was the last straw for Yomi. He howled and launched himself at Kurama again. Kurama danced back, slipping under Yomi's yoki to activate the janenju. It feed on his energy enough to cause it to sprout and then it fed off Yomi's energy, wrapping around his body, trapping him in its branches. He howled as the tree began taking over his mind, gloating over how he'd trapped Kurama.

Kurama turned to the wall, knowing he'd have to work quickly lest the tree be drained by the barrier, though it was closer to being a Meikai plant than a Makai plant. He turned to look at Yomi and then back at the wall.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Yusuke asked, edging around the room to stand next to Kurama.

"Yes," Kurama said, reaching over to brush his fingers against Yusuke's cheek. "I do know what I'm doing."

Yusuke grinned at him. "Need anything?"

"Not yet," Kurama answered, winking at Yusuke. He turned back to the wall, lowering himself into a squatting position. With his whip, he knocked a hole in the plaster covering the rocks. "Jin, Touya, come and tell me what you see."

Yusuke tilted his head and stepped back as the other two moved to stand behind Kurama, looking over his shoulders. "A keyhole," Jin said, squinting at it.

"An elemental keyhole," Touya added, lowering himself to be level with Kurama.

"For ice and wind," Kurama said, nodding. "If you don't mind, Touya, here," he said, sketching out a design over the barrier. "Do you see where it needs to go?"

Touya squinted, hesitating before nodding. "What kind of demon leaves a key like that?" he asked.

"She has a sense of humor," Kurama said. "And an odd sense of time." He glanced over his shoulder. "Though, we might want to hurry," he said. While the tree was flourishing, he could see that it needed more than was just in Yomi. If they didn't get out of the barrier soon, it would start trying to feed on them as well. It also didn't help that Yomi was now screaming about Kurama being out of reach and his body burning.

Touya focused on the barrier, retracing the pattern Kurama had drawn, a fine line of ice left behind. He tilted his head and then looked at Kurama. "So, Jin is to push the ice in?" he asked.

Kurama smiled. "Very good." He looked at Jin. "Keep your flow of energy very low. It has to be less than his or the barrier will draw energy from you."

Jin nodded. "You don't ask anything easy, do you?"

"I wouldn't be a very good trainer if I did," Kurama pointed out, laughing a little.

Jin grinned at him. "Good to see you back."

"Sometimes confronting the object of your torment is the best cure," Kurama said, glancing over his shoulder to look at Yusuke and Hiei then at Yomi. He turned back to Jin. "You're stalling."

Jin smirked and then turned to the barrier. His expression firmed as he concentrated and he drew up a tiny whir wind and aimed it at the design Touya had created. Slowly, it sunk into the barrier and blue lines began to trace through the purple of the barrier.

"Good," Kurama said, moving away from the wall. He looked at the door. "Is it open? We might want to leave soon."

Yusuke moved to the door and hit it hard enough to shatter it and send the pieces across the hall. "It's open."

The seven of them left the room, feeling the tingling of the barrier as they passed through it. Kurama stopped, turning to watch. The barrier drew into itself, not shattering, but deflating like a balloon, drawing back into the Meikai, leaving Yomi and the janenju behind. The tree took root in the floor, becoming stronger, engulfing Yomi until even his screams couldn't escape. Kurama smiled, a frightening expression. It was over, he had won his life back.


	9. Chapter 9

Several weeks passed, edging closer to three months than Kurama cared for, but he had to be sure Shura was established as the ruler of Yomi's lands and that he would remain his second, the power behind the scenes, only needed to make major decisions and that he would be consulted for them. A bit of coercion and a few plants added to his confidence as well as Shura's almost worship of him, of a different flavor than Yomi's obsession, but based on it. There was a type of hero worship, which, when augmented with Kurama's plants and suggestions, made for a deep loyalty.

Once Kurama was sure of that loyalty, he went to Yusuke's castle, sending a message ahead to Hiei so they could all be there together. His body thrilled, excited, he forced himself to take his time getting to Yusuke's, building up the excitement. Over the time they'd been separated, he'd been able to confirm that his memories had returned. He remembered his life, his affairs with Hiei and Yusuke and those that went before, remembered the Ankokubujutsukai, everything he'd been able to confirm and a few other things that no one left living would know about.

He held his head high as he walked up the path to Yusuke's castle. Both Hiei and Yusuke were there, dressed in the court best as he was supposed to be an envoy on Shura's behalf. Kurama himself was dressed well, in a silver kimono with foxes around the hem and a dragon wrapped around his body, his hair still as long as it'd been when he'd been found. He knew Yusuke liked it and felt it only right to give him the opportunity to play with it, if he desired. He bowed when he reached the entourage. "It is most kind of you to welcome me to your kingdom for this season of negotiation," he said formally.

Yusuke returned the bow. "It is a pleasure to see you again, to welcome you for these negotiations."

Kurama used the bow to cover his examination of the former detective's body. He was already aroused. Subtly, Kurama licked his lips and turned to Hiei. "And you, Mukuro's representative, I am honoured you could join us." Hiei was anticipating being together, but had enough control not to be obviously aroused. It wouldn't take much, though. Kurama remembered, oh how he reveled in that word, how to excite the petite demon.

"Welcome, Kurama, Shura's representative. It has been a while since we have had the honour of your company," Yusuke said formally, as required. "If your envoy would care to make themselves comfortable, we can begin in an hour."

Kurama looked over his shoulder at the entourage he couldn't avoid. "As there is much to discuss, I would prefer to begin as soon as feasible. It is quite possible for those with me to arrange things without me."

Yusuke's eyes darkened with pleasure and Hiei took in a sharp breath. "As you desire," Yusuke replied. "Please, come in and be welcome." The servants behind him moved to form a corridor. Yusuke and Hiei turned, passing through them.

Kurama followed them after looking over his shoulder and pointing at a couple of the demons accompanying him. They would prepare the camp without him, mostly because they feared what he would do to him if they didn't obey. It was a wonderful feeling of power and he enjoyed it a second before moving into the castle. When Yusuke started toward the council room, Kurama spoke up. "I believe the room we want is farther in," he said blandly. He wanted to be in Yusuke's room, not in the conference room.

Yusuke looked over his shoulder. "Of course," he said and turned away from the door. He led them deeper in the castle, past the guards that were far too well trained to question anything. Yusuke's pace increased once they were in the more private part of the castle. Suddenly, he stopped and turned. His hand went behind his head in a very familiar gesture. "Ah…" he started, stammering to a halt.

"Still haven't learned to be smooth, have you?" Kurama asked, taking his hand and turning him, leading him to Yusuke's bedroom unerringly. Just outside the door, he pulled Yusuke close. "I remember everything now," he whispered, tilting his head and closing the distance between them. Their kiss was long, a reintroduction, pressing Yusuke against the wall, refamiliarizing himself with every portion of the king's lips and mouth, allowing Yusuke the same pleasure. He was aware of Hiei moving to where he could watch more easily, just like he used to. Kurama cracked one eye and looked at the petite demon, noting his contentment. Hiei had always liked to watch the two of them, joining in when he'd reached his limit of patience, which sometimes took longer than Kurama would have liked and was always longer than Yusuke would want. When it was just the two of them, Hiei could be as hungry as Yusuke was, though Yusuke never managed to watch him and Hiei very long. Kurama turned his attention back to Yusuke, taking his time to draw back out of the kiss, exploring every centimeter on the way out as he had on the way in. When he looked at Yusuke again, neither of them was breathing very well and Yusuke looked like he was about to slide down the wall.

"Gods, I've missed that," Yusuke panted, his head falling against the wall as though his neck could no longer function.

Kurama glanced down, very amused at the dampness he saw on Yusuke's jeans at the top of his erection. "I can tell," he murmured. "You haven't come so easily since the first time I kissed you like that," he added, still reveling in the return of his life. He held his hand out to Hiei, the touch sending a thrill through him. "Let's go in," he whispered, knowing that Hiei preferred privacy if he was going to make himself vulnerable.

Hand in hand, they made their way through the door into Yusuke's room. Once inside, Kurama released Yusuke's hand and threaded his fingers through Hiei's hair. "Your turn," he whispered just as their lips met.

Hiei didn't allow for a slow exploration. He took over the kiss, his tongue sliding into Kurama's mouth as soon as their lips met. Kurama couldn't help the moans that rose in his throat, enjoying the fact that Hiei was impatient this time. It took so much to push him to this point and he was almost impossible to stop him once he reached this point. They stumbled to the bed, Hiei turning them and pushing Kurama down, crawling over his body, kissing him as though their lives depended on the continued contact.

Yusuke groaned, climbing on the bed beside them, his arm draped over Hiei's back, his lips going to Kurama's neck, nipping and sucking. He pulled at Kurama's obi, pulling it until the knot was between them then working it open and off his body, tossing the rich fabric carelessly off the bed. When the band of fabric was off Kurama's waist, Hiei pulled back, rising on his knees as he pushed open Kurama's kimono, his eyes caressing the exposed skin almost as intimately as his hands a moment later. With the barest of glances at Yusuke, Hiei leaned forward again, reclaiming Kurama's lips.

Yusuke worked off Hiei's clothing, moving to kneel behind him, his hands between their bodies, caressing Kurama's skin almost as much as he worked the fastenings on Hiei's cloak and belts. He pulled Hiei's pants off before sliding off the bed so he could strip faster, not wanting to be away from the other two for any longer than absolutely necessary. He knelt behind Hiei again, his weight pressing the petite demon down onto Kurama's body, drawing the most delicious sound from both of them.

With obvious effort, Hiei broke his kiss with Kurama. "I…I want to watch you suck him while I fuck you," he panted out.

Kurama groaned, his hips rocking against Hiei. "I love the way you think," he gasped.

Hiei reached around and pulled Yusuke from behind him. "Lube, then give him your cock," he said shortly. Want was so clear on his face, Kurama couldn't look away and Yusuke didn't question him.

Yusuke rolled away from Hiei enough to obey, opening the drawer built into the headboard of his bed to draw out the bottle kept there. It wasn't strictly needed for demons, but it enhanced the pleasure they shared when it was used. He handed the bottle to Hiei and crawled over to Kurama. He glanced over his shoulder at Hiei. "Can I kiss him again?" he asked.

Hiei groaned, almost a snarl. "I gave you orders," he spat out. He snatched the lube from Yusuke, opened it and poured some into his hand.

Kurama raised his knees, exposing himself to Hiei. "There will be more," he promised, reaching over to Yusuke, helping him move so that his hips were over his mouth. "There will be more before we're satisfied enough to do anything else today," he purred, his tongue coming out to lick at his cock. He moaned softly at the flavor, the memories it brought up, the first time he'd sucked Yusuke's cock, the last time, just before he'd left to fight for Yomi during the tournament. He hadn't expected it be so very long after the tournament that he got to enjoy this flavor again. With a groan, he took the head of Yusuke's erection into his mouth and sucked and licked at it happily, enjoying the sounds that came out of Yusuke's mouth as he did.

The groan that rose from Kurama's chest as Hiei pressed his cock into his body was full of satisfaction and long-denied desire. Nothing of this situation was remotely familiar to the torment he'd gone through with Karasu, brought up none of those memories, so he was free to enjoy himself utterly. And, the moan that Yusuke gave when Kurama groaned around him was something he enjoyed very much. Were it possible, he would have danced in joy just then, but being fucked by Hiei and sucking Yusuke's cock was far more important. He whined when Yusuke's cock was taken from him. Lifting his head and opening his eyes, though he couldn't remember when he closed them, he watched as Hiei held his cock upright and guided Yusuke down onto it. He screamed, his body wanting to arch back, but unable to take his eyes off the point where his body joined Yusuke's. He tried to say a name, but he couldn't, the sounds too different and he couldn't decide which one he wanted to say to begin with. He cried out, his body trembling in want. When had Hiei become so creative, so dominant? Whenever that was, Kurama was pleased with the results even if, in a very small part of his mind that wasn't overwhelmed with pleasure, he wished he'd been there to witness it.

Hiei maintained control, moving Yusuke's hips so that Kurama could move with them, rocking up into Yusuke's body as he came down, down into Hiei's thrusts as he pushed inward. It was bliss, utter heaven, Kurama thought, his hands caressing whatever of Yusuke's or Hiei's body he could reach.

"Jack him off," Hiei ordered, his voice thick with lust and want.

Kurama found himself obeying before he'd even fully registered the command. "At your limit?" he managed to pant out, amusement dancing with lust in his eyes. He laughed between panting groans when Hiei only grunted in reply.

"He…he's been…been holding back since…since Yomi…" Yusuke panted out, rolling his head back, any further words buried under a groan that started at his toes. "Fuck," he gasped, his cock thickening in Kurama's hand. It didn't take much longer for him to come with a yell that echoed off the walls, not that Kurama heard it, screaming as he came in Yusuke's body. In that small part of his brain that could think, Kurama thought it unfair that Hiei only grunted as he came.

They remained in a comfortable pile on the bed for a long moment, savoring the afterglow and being together. Hiei was the first to move, drawing a whimper from Kurama as he pulled out to lay next to the other two. "I want you to fuck me while Yusuke fucks you," he said, pressing a kiss to Kurama's cheek then his lips when the redhead turned to him.

Yusuke groaned, his lips going to Kurama's neck. "Fuck, yeah," he breathed. "Hiei on his knees, you fucking him, one of my favorite things to watch," he chuckled.

"You don't get to just watch," both Kurama and Hiei said. Kurama laughed. "Then, after that, we'll need a bath so I can suck off your cocks again. Hiei stopped me before I could finish," he pouted.

"And, then? Negotiating?" Yusuke asked from where he was nipping at Kurama's neck.

"I'm here for at least four weeks, so we have twenty-seven days before negotiation needs to be done, then I'll be back a week after that."

Yusuke chuckled. "Love the way your mind works. And your body," he said, pushing himself up and rocking along Kurama's still hard erection with a groan.

Kurama's attention was drawn to the way Yusuke's body moved. He was aware of Hiei watching, though. "Are you gonna let him do this?" he asked, his hands going to Yusuke's hips, his feet sliding along the bed to give him more leverage.

"You want this, don't you?" Hiei asked, pressing a kiss to Kurama's shoulder. "There is time," he added, shifting to brush Kurama's hair.

Reassured that Hiei didn't feel neglected, Kurama gave himself to fucking Yusuke as hard as he could, the former tantei doing his part to enjoy Kurama's body as much as he could. The bed offered its assistance, giving just the right amount of bounce to push Kurama's cock as deep as it could go into Yusuke's body. They groaned, panted, Yusuke yelling when Hiei's fingers wrapped around his dick.

"Come," Hiei ordered in Kurama's ear. The kitsune's body obeyed his command just as Yusuke's body spilled itself onto his stomach, both of them crying out. Hiei hummed, satisfied and possessive.

"Sounds like that make me want to fuck you, to see if I can make you scream," Kurama said as soon as his mind and voice were on speaking terms again.

Yusuke moaned, sliding off Kurama's body. "This I gotta see," he said, his voice thick with satisfaction.

Hiei snorted in challenge, though he moved with Kurama as the fox crawled over him. Kurama's lips found his lips and their tongues joined soon after, their hunger for each other becoming quickly obvious as their bodies moved against each other. Hiei wrapped his legs around Kurama's body, opening himself to the redhead's explorations, though Kurama made no effort to move away from their kiss. His hips moved, shifting lower against Hiei's body until his erection was able to slide into the petite demon.

Hiei's hands fisted in Kurama's hair, pulling him closer as he moaned aloud. His hips rocked into Kurama's body, pushing the redheaded kitsune into a pace that was fast and deep from the start. He began losing the ability to continue his kiss with Kurama, though he didn't let go of Kurama's hair. He panted, gasped, groan, bit at Kurama's lip to keep those sounds under some type of control.

Pulling back despite Hiei's grip on his hair and lip, Kurama smirked a little. Soon, he would have Hiei screaming. He pushed up, lifting Hiei's feet until his knees were against his shoulders, then gave over to fucking him as hard and deep as he could. When Hiei's body moved away from him, he moved closer until Hiei was curled up against the headboard, the head of his cock almost touching his warded jagan when Kurama thrust in. As he came, his seed splattering in his hair, he screamed as much as the position allowed him to. Kurama thrust a couple more times, his orgasm washing through him like a wave of relaxation that left him boneless. He fell to the side, just managing to pull Hiei with him, allowing him to uncurl as he did.

Yusuke wrapped his arm around both of them, pressing his chest to Kurama's back. "He made you scream," he gloated, looking at Hiei.

Hiei glared at him, though the effect was mitigated by the look of extreme contentment on his face. Even Kurama could barely manage a chuckle even though he wanted to gloat with Yusuke.

Wriggling his body as close to Kurama's and Hiei's as possible, Yusuke pulled a light blanket over the three of them. "Let's take a nap and then continue," he suggested. He nuzzled into Kurama's neck, yawning despite himself.

"Yeah," Kurama whispered, Hiei nodding into his chest. "Gods, I've missed this," he added, very much looking forward to trying to make up for five years with his lovers.


End file.
